ReFusion
by UltronFatalis
Summary: La última cosa que Naruko esperaba tras haber resucitado en un mundo de fantasía, era terminar como la comida de un Slime. Afortunadamente, su voluntad fue más fuerte y termino siendo una su captor. Ahora mitad humana y mitad Slime, ella tendrá que decidir si debe mantener su humanidad o simplemente dejarse llevar por su lado monstruoso. Contenido 18. Futa, harem, Milf y Lolicon.
1. Chapter 0

**Advertencia:** esta también será una historia con contenido subido de tono, con todo tipo de elementos que van hacerles decir "What th F***. ¿¡Qué pasa contigo Ultron!?"

Lo mismo pienso conmigo, pero me puso a pensar sobre la posibilidades de una historia así. Parte de la inspiración fue la única cosa buena que tiene DB FighterZ. Es gracioso pensar que Toriyama ya hacia Slime super-devoradores antes de que estos se hicieran populares con Rirumu.

En fin. Mejor le doy inicio a esto, para entonces ponerle una fecha a la visita al terapeuta que posiblemente debo consultar.

* * *

**ReFusion**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

**Capitulo 0**

-No, no, no. ¡Sueltamente en este instante, condenada baba!-fue el reclamo desesperado que le dio cierta rubia al ser amorfo que aprisionaba su cuerpo en esos momentos.

Se trataba de una masa de líquido rosa transparente, que había emboscado a la joven cuando bajo la guardia baja. La criatura aprisionados los brazos y piernas de la chica, evitándole hacer cualquier técnica para deshacerse de ella o simplemente escapar.

La criatura que no era otra más que un Slime, que una vez se sujeto bien a su víctima, se ocupo de expandirse sobre el cuerpo de esta, quien inútilmente trataba de zafárselo con todas sus fuerzas.

Naruko, la joven atrapada, no pudo evitar sentirse como una completa idiota por verse en tan precario predicamento. Pudo haberlo evitado fácilmente, pero no…... Otra vez la había fastidiado con su soberbia y ahora estaba a punto de ser devorada por una condenada baba gigante.

Ni siquiera estaba en posición de culpar a las personas que le habían llevado a la cueva en donde se encontraba. Ellos le había ofrecido compañía y asistencia, pero ella decidió hacerlo todo por su cuenta y rechazo la ayuda que le había ofrecido, careciendo por tal razón de lo que pudo haberle sacado de su embrollo.

Internamente pensaba que era lo mejor, pues no quería poner en peligro a más nadie, pero sabía que por su decisión, ella ahora perdería la segunda oportunidad que se le había concedido.

Sucedía que esa no era la primera vez que Naruko se encontraba bajo la fría hoja de la muerte. Sus errores ya habían hecho pasar por una situación similar en otra ocasión y en medio de su lucha por evitar un segundo deceso, la joven no pudo evitar recordar lo sucedido.

Naruko no pertenecía al presente mundo. Cosas como los Slime o el reino que se encargo de convocarla no estaban presentes en su anterior hogar, donde ella era una Kunoichi de una aldea llamada Konoha.

Ella y sus compañeros shinobi habían sido asignados a una importante que consistía en asegurar el contenido de una embarcación que había sido robada por bandidos. La misión como tal no apuntaba a ser una difícil debido a la ausencia de shinobi enemigo en ella, pero fue elaborada para ser una operación de precisión, por lo que contaba con un elevado número de efectivos asignados.

Naruko encontró molesto aquello, pues su papel fue relegado a ser un apoyo más y no un elemento clave para cualquier movimiento. Esto fue lo que le llevo a ser innecesariamente temería y propiciar un enfrentamiento que no debía darse.

Los bandidos no eran la gran cosa, pero el cargamento que robaron era muy peligroso. Se trataba de material altamente explosivo e inflamable, el cual fue accidentalmente alcanzado por las chispas de la batalla ocasionada.

Todo termino demasiado rápido para que la joven supiera que había pasado, pero tras verse en un oscuro y frio lugar, carente de cualquier signo de vida u objeto aparte de su persona, ella llego a la nefasta conclusión de que había muerto con la explosión que ocasiono.

Peor aún, ella eventualmente también razono que seguramente había propiciado el mismo destino para las personas que le acompañaban, por lo que un fuerte sentimiento de culpa le acompaño por el largo tiempo que pasó en ese fúnebre limbo.

No fue hasta que una misteriosa luz le jalo y le puso en medio de un elegante salón lleno de personas, que Naruko pensó que había algo mas para ella. Ya se había resignado a que pasaría el resto de su existencia en ese solitario vacio, por lo que escucho atentamente las palabras de aquellos que le habían sacado de allí.

Se trataba de un grupo de magos, que bajo las órdenes de su rey, le habían invocado en un mundo diferente con la finalidad de les ayudara con una bestia que amenazaba la seguridad del reino y la región. Ellos habían usado ritual que era capaz de traer el alma de héroes de gran poder y corazón, siendo ella quien había llenado los requisitos para esa invocación.

Naruko que estaba acostumbrada a recibir todo tipo de asignaciones. Algunas eran más de su agrado que otras, pero ayudar a un pueblo en problemas estaba en su top de cosas que aceptaría sin dudar. Por ello accedió de inmediato a cumplir con petición que le hicieron y fue a la guarida de la bestia tan pronto pudo.

Su acto de temeridad al principio se mostro justificado. El mundo donde se encontraba se manejaba con elementos distintos al suyo, pero ella se pudo adaptar rápidamente a ellos. Poner en uso nuevas habilidades sobre la marcha era básicamente su sello distintivo y gozaba de una elevaba experiencia en combate, por lo que vencer a la bestia que encontró en la cueva realmente no represento ningún inconveniente.

El problema vino porque Naruko no comprendió bien las condiciones de resurrección. Ella mantenías recuerdos y técnicas de su anterior vida, pero un elemento que también era parte de su persona estaba completamente ausente.

Ella había sido desde su nacimiento la contenedora de una criatura conocida como el Kyubi, la cual no era otra cosa que una masa sentiente de Chakra puro. Esta era realmente maliciosa y beligerante, pero era al fin al cabo era una parte esencial de la joven, debido a que siempre solía aportarle parte de su energía bajo la excusa de que si ella moría, el también lo haría. Naruko solo pudo vislumbra el peso de aquellas palabras cuando encontró con sorpresa que su anterior muerte le había separado de su, hasta ese momento, siempre presente compañero.

Una sensación de alivio fue lo que primero que invadió a la joven cuando descubrió la ausencia del Kyubi en su cuerpo, pero esta prontamente se torno en desespero cuando ella se dio de cuenta de lo dependiente que había sido de él cuando se vio agotada por un esfuerzo que en otro momento hubiera sido despreciable.

Cansada por su pelea con su otro enemigo, Naruko no tuvo los reflejos suficientes para evitar el Slime que le cayó desde el techo. Este rápidamente le atrapo y apreso sus extremidades, por lo que la joven carente de toda energía para combatir, término que dando a la merced de ese desconocido.

Naruko en realidad no sabía nada en lo absoluto sobre la baba que le retenía, pero dado que el resto de las otras criaturas con la que se topo en la cueva habían tenido la clara intención de devorarla, ella asumió que lo mismo ocurría con esta, a pesar de que su biología difería de cualquier otro ser que conociera. Ni si quiera podía compararle con las babosas, quienes tenían un cuerpo mejor definido a pesar de ser tan extrañas.

La joven ni siquiera se molesto en contemplar otros escenarios para su apretada situación. Incluso cuando el Slime empezó a invadir su espacio personal de forma más agresiva e indecorosa.

Con sus movimientos ya restringidos, no paso mucho para que Naruko también viera su equipo protector comprometido. La ropa y armadura que cargaba fueron disueltas hasta la nada, ocasionando que su cuerpo y piel quedaran por completamente expuestos ante su captor, quien no tardo en sustituir el espacio ocupado por los objetos desechos con su propia extensión.

Con excepción de la cabeza, cada centímetro de la rubia estaba cubierto por el cuerpo del Slime. Naruko ni siquiera tenía que verlo para asegurarlo. Su piel era víctima de una hipersensibilidad que hacía que sintiera con creces cada leve roce que se daba cuando el Slime se movía. Era básicamente era como ser atacado por un centenar de plumas, las cuales se encargaban de estimular cada poro de su piel.

La peor parte se la llevaban por supuesto sus partes nobles, las cuales no fueron en lo absoluto perdonadas por la invasión. El Slime no solo quería cubrir el cuerpo de su víctima, él deseaba introducirse en este y cualquiera agujero le era valido sin importar sus dimensiones.

Esto significo que Naruko no solo sintió como la baba ingreso por su canal vaginal, sino que su recto y pezones también fueran víctimas de la incursión del agente extraño. Por esto tanto el vientre como el estomago y los senos de la chica se vieron ligeramente hinchados conforme su interacción con el Slime se hacía más extensa.

El ingreso del material viscoso no fue violento, ni doloroso, pero aun así fue constante y aparentemente interminable.

Sin embargo, aun con esta clara invasión a sus interiores, Naruko no apartaba la idea de que estaba siendo devorada por la gelatinosa criatura. Con su boca también empezando a ser víctima de la intrusión, ella tan solo pensó que su captor quería consumirle de adentro hacia afuera.

Su criterio en realidad no estaba del todo equivocado, pero su actual estado de conciencia no era la capaz de darse cuenta que el proceso por el que le estaba haciendo pasar el Slime era más complicado que ese.

De haber deseado simplemente devorarla, el Slime tan solo hubiera disuelto a su presa de la misma forma como lo hizo con sus ropas. La verdad era que le criatura tenia mayores planes para su víctima que simplemente matarla por sus nutrientes.

Lo que está realmente deseaba era el cuerpo de la joven.

La variedad particular de Slime que tenia presa a Naruko era una muy rara. Conocido simplemente como Slime Rosa, este se distinguía por poseer un inmenso poder mágico y alto grado de conciencia. Mientras que otras criaturas Slime simplemente se preocupaban por devorar cualquier cosa que se pusiera en su camino, la variedad en cuestión se distinguía por poseer un nivel cognición similar al de otros monstruos, otorgándole ambiciones e instintos diferentes a los que tenían sus otras variedades.

Los Slime Rosa siempre van en la búsqueda de mejores alimentos, por lo que eventualmente desarrollaron una actitud parasitaria que hacía que buscaran cuerpos más fuertes que los suyos, para poder cazar con mayor efectividad y seguridad.

Cualquier portador era válido, pero tenían preferencia por aquellos del género femenino debido a que estos le daban facilidades para el momento que deseaban reproducirse. El requisito primordial sin embargo, era que fuera lo suficientemente fuertes para apórtales de la ventaja que deseaban al momento de adquirir alimentos.

Por tal razón Naruko, quien había dado una muestra de su fuerza cuando derroto a la bestia de la cueva, resulto ser un blanco que no pudo ser ignorado por el Slime Rosa que desafortunadamente vivía en el lugar.

Ciertamente, lo último que hubiera pensado la joven atrapada por el Slime era que estaba siendo asimilada por este, pero para esas alturas, lo último que estaba haciendo ella era pensar con claridad.

El proceso de asimilación no era inmediato, por lo que el Slime Rosa tenía la habilidad de inducir a su presa en un estado de placer absoluto para facilitar el proceso.

La adrenalina presente en su cuerpo y su experiencia con situaciones peligrosas hicieron que Naruko lograra mantener un grado de conciencia por un tiempo que otras humanas no hubieran sido capaces de hacer, pero fue imposible que ella no cediera eventualmente ante los estímulos que estaban literalmente buscando derretir su cerebro.

Naruko no quería morir. No quería hacerlo de nuevo, pero el placer que estaba invadiendo su ser, conforme el Slime tomaba cada una de sus células, fue demasiado para que ella eventualmente no pudiera visualizarse respirando sin poder seguir experimentándolo.

Su lucha por zafarse del ser viscoso pronto se torno una por tratar de prolongar ese mar de sensaciones del que era objetivo. Ya no quería que terminaran, sino que continuaran todo lo posible conforme se acostumbraba a ellas.

No importaba que agujero usase, Naruko deseaba que el Slime tomara cada una de sus fibras y siguiera permitiéndole gozar de todo ese placer.

Ya ella no lo lograba recordar que estaba haciendo en la cueva o cualquier cosa antes de ello, solo le importaba mantenerse allí y seguir siendo invadida con más placer

Los últimos pensamientos que pudo formular fueron bien definidos, pero no por ello muy racionales. Ella solo empezó a rememorar las muchas veces que le habían llamado idiota, tonta y cabeza hueca. No recordaba si algún momento le habían dicho cerebro de gelatina, pero eso era justamente lo que sentía en esos instantes.

Y le parecía extraordinariamente placentero…

* * *

Pues bueno. Admito que este capítulo gana el premio entre los más raros que he escrito, pero eso es lo que causa tener una imaginación demasiado imperativa.

Documentándome para las otras historias Re que recientemente publique, termine poniendo mi atención en la wiki de Monster Girl Encyclopedia. No era la primera vez que entraba, pero en ese entonces no tomo mi atención por su naturaleza completamente dependiente del fandom que la creo. El caso es que me llamo atención de una criatura en particular, la cual era la Dark Slime.

En resumidas cuentas, esta una chica monstruo que tienen, entre otras cosas, la habilidad de convertir a mujeres humanas en otras Dark Slime, literalmente derritiéndolas en placer. La forma que obtienen es vastamente distinta de lo que quiero para la protagonista de esta historia, pero igual me gusto en concepto y de allí esta historia. Una alternativa bastante original a la usual reencarnación.

En el siguiente capítulo se pondrá percibir mejor el escenario en donde se desarrollara la historia, así como término la protagonista luego de su experiencia. De momento diré que los personajes de Naruto que usare son algo limitados (y fácilmente adivinables si se observa la portada de la historia). Se aceptan cualquier recomendación para cualquier otra chica, pues es un historia lemon y todo vale.

Puedo usar chicas de Monster Musume o Monster Girl Encyclopedia, aunque en el caso de estas últimas, se les concederá de una inteligencia mayor y se les bajara un poquito el ansia sexual expuesta en sus fichas. Esto para que sean personajes un poco más normales.

Sin más que agregar, me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo.


	2. Chapter 1

Y aquí llego con la pronta continuación de la historia. El capitulo no es picante como el anterior, pero da continuación a ese peculiar final que tuvo este.

**El Vagabundo**: Gracias. Se busco hacer algo diferente. Casi que funcionaba como un OneShot, pero había que darle continuación.

Sin más que decir, sigo con la historia.

* * *

**ReFusion**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

**Capitulo 1**

Como luego haber estado durmiendo por un largo tiempo, cuando Naruko logro hacer algo parecido a despertar, ella no fue capaz de que su cuerpo reaccionara de inmediato.

Conforme mente se desperezaba más y más, ella consiguió el impulso para decirse que ya el tiempo de dormir había terminado y era momento de levantarse de su lecho.

Sus parpados no mostraron gran resistencia al momento de abrirlos, pero aun así no logro percibir con detalle que era lo tenía en frente. Sus otros sentidos no estaban mejor. Tacto, olfato y audición estaban de alguna forma entremezclados, provocando que no fuera capaz de focalizarse en nada en concreto.

Ni se diga sobre tratar de moverse. Sus extremidades no estaban respondiendo como debían e incluso cuando logro que lo hicieran, estas mostraron una molesta resistencia que le daba la sensación de estar andando por un campo de miel. Una sensación pegajosa estaba presentes en cada movimiento, por lo que el cansancio que gano la joven solo tratándose de poner de pie fue realmente grande.

Naruko no tenía claro si seguía dormida o ya estaba despierta, pues su cuerpo se sentía ligero a la vez que pesado. Como si en un momento estuviera flotando en el aire y al siguiente estuviera tendida sobre la tierra.

Raramente, le representaba menos esfuerzo permanecer en el ultimo estado que en el primero, pero aun así ella busco recomponerse para entender lo que le ocurría.

Como si fuera la posición que mayor comodidad le concedía, la primera vez que Naruko pudo ganar conciencia de su entorno ella se encontró sentada de rodillas, sobre el frio piso de la cueva en la que se encontraba.

Esta helada sensación era especialmente fácil de percibir, porque pronto Naruko descubrió que no tenía la menor de las prendas sobre su cuerpo.

Sintiéndose expuesta, la chica se cubrió instintivamente con sus brazos, aunque no había nadie allí a parte de su persona y una criatura inerte tendía en sus cercanías.

Naruko nuevamente reacciono con sorpresa ante ese descubrimiento, pero su intento por alejarse solo le valió que se resbalara y se golpeara la cabeza con la caída, ocasionándole una nueva pérdida de conciencia.

Tras un tiempo, la chica logro volver a despertar y esta vez no reacciono con miedo al recordar que lo presente a su lado era el cadáver de la criatura que se le había encargado asesinar. No era de extrañarse que se asustara con ella a pesar de que estaba muerta, pues no se trataba de un animal normal. Se trataba de una Quimera con cabeza y cuerpo de león, cuernos de carnero, alas de halcón y cola de serpiente. Algo en extremo intimidante.

Naruko golpeo su cabeza al sentirse como una tonta por quedarse a dormir en un sitio tan raro, aunque luego recapacito sobre el hecho de que no recordaba haberse ido a dormir.

En su cabeza si estaban los recuerdos de una especie de sueño húmedo. Era más intenso que había tenido hasta la fecha, pero aun así Naruko no logro dar con la respuesta del porque había despertado desnuda y empapada.

La rubia vio su cuerpo y noto como una capa de fluido viscoso estaba presente sobre este. Ella intento removerla, pero sus manos al estar en el mismo estado, no consiguieron apartar nada de la porquería.

No ayudaba mucho que la cueva tuviera una mínima iluminación. Como Kunoichi, ella estaba adaptada a operar en la oscuridad, pero había un límite para lo que podía apreciar en el actual ambiente.

No había nada de madera por aquellos lares, por lo que idea de hacer una fogata quedo completamente descartada. Sobre todo porque seguramente sería imposible que ella iniciara un fuego con toda esa baba sobre sus manos.

Dada su desnudez, el frio que Naruko percibía era bastante grande, sintiéndose especialmente peor debido al hambre que ella empezó a experimentar.

Naruko recordó que en algún momento de su pelea sus suministros habían sido destruidos, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada. Estaba en un punto algo profundo de la cueva, por lo que tardaría un tiempo para lograr salir de ella y volver al reino. Hasta ese entonces ella no tendría acceso a nada de comida.

El tema la puso casi en la desesperación, hasta que recordó que ella era una Kunoichi y por lo tanto tenia entrenamiento para subsistir en la intemperie. Sabias que frutas y plantas debía consumir en una emergencia y debía recurrir a la caza y la pesca siempre que tuviera oportunidad. La cueva donde se encontraba no era un sitio donde pudiera esperar encontrar un conejo, pero actualmente tenía enfrente el cadáver de una bestia que perfectamente podía servirle de alimento.

Realmente la idea era suficiente para revolverle el estomago, pero este clamaba por comida, así tendría que hacerse de tripas y consumir lo que actualmente tenía a su alcance.

Sin ninguna herramienta o fuente de calor a su alcance, Naruko dudo sobre cómo debía actuar con la carne de la Quimera. Aunque estaba muerta, su cuerpo contaba con un alto grado de resistencia y no iba a ceder simplemente usando la fuerza.

Naruko arrugo el rostro mientras pensaba en una forma de proceder, hasta que una idea fortuita salto en frente suyo y la mostro una solución.

Usar **Consumir**.

Realmente la chica sintió la necesidad de abofetear a su cerebro por sugerir tan estúpida y obvia cosa, pero dado el formato del mundo donde se encontraba, algunas acciones simples tenían mayor efecto de lo que su sentido común creía.

Jalando el gatillo mental que le permitiría usar habilidades, Naruko uso **Consumir** teniendo contacto con el cuerpo de la Quimera.

La experiencia resultante solo pudo ser descrita como terrorífica.

Naruko fue entonces completamente consciente de cómo su cuerpo perdió toda su forma física para abalanzarse sobre la Quimera y cubrirle. De haber sido solo un abrazo, ella lo hubiera soportado, pero sucedía que ella se había convertido en una enorme masa de líquido que se encargo de arropar cada centímetro de la bestia caída.

La chica quiso detener el proceso debido al pánico que le causo su estrambótico estado, pero no procedió al empezar sentir una sensación de bienestar conforme su contacto con la Quimera se extendió. Era una simple sensación de saciedad, pero en esos momentos tan solo era suficiente para tranquilizar a la joven.

Luego de un par de minutos, ya había rastro alguno de la Quimera y sin que ella necesitara desearlo, Naruko volvió a su forma original como si nada hubiera pasado.

[Habilidad **Rugido Intimidante** aprendida]

[Habilidad **Golpe Venenoso** aprendida]

[Habilidad **Golpe de Ariete** aprendida]

[Habilidad **Alas** aprendida]

[Habilidad **Aliento de Fuego **aprendida]

Naruko ni siquiera se molesto en atender a los mensajes que aparecieron en su cabeza. Ella quedo en blanco ante lo que había ocurrido y paso un rato antes de que fuera capaz de reaccionar.

Aunque tenía muchas técnicas como Kunoichi y había recibido varias habilidades curiosas con su resurrección en ese nuevo mundo, la rubia no recordaba haber tenido ninguna que le permitiera modificar su cuerpo de forma tan extrema. Estaba el caso de cuando se transformo en un fuma shuriken para engañar un enemigo, pero aquello no había sido nada parecido a lo de ahora.

Ella se había convertido en una enorme baba gelatinosa y había cubierto a otra criatura para disolverla en su interior. Si esa en verdad era una técnica que pudieran usar los Shinobi, el número de asesinatos indetectables que estos ejecutarían seguramente sería mucho mayor.

Con el fin de comprobar ese último punto, Naruko decidió acudir a un elemento único con el que contaba ese mundo donde estaba. Mientras que en condiciones normales una persona solo era capaz el nivel figurado de sus destrezas mediante un auto-seguimiento de estas, en el presente sitio era posible apreciarlas en literal mediante una simple magia que mostraba las cualidades del ser.

-**Estado**-dijo Naruko para desplegar frente suyo una ventana translucida, que le mostro información que le dejo completamente fría.

[Naruko Uzumaki]

[Raza]: [Slime Rosa (Hibrida)]

[Profesiones]:

[Kunoichi]: [Lv 35]

[Héroe]: [Lv 7]

[Bromista]: [25]

[Habilidades de Especie]:

**Resistencia al Daño Físico**

**Metamorfosis**

**Consumir**

**Control de Fluidos Corporales**

**Absorber Poder Mágico**

**Control del Maná Interno**

**Asimilar**

[Otras Habilidades]:

**Ecolocalización**

**Visión Nocturna**

**Rugido Intimidante**

**Golpe Venenoso**

**Golpe de Ariete**

**Alas**

**Aliento de Fuego**

Poniéndolo simple, había un elemento no ponía lo que se suponía que debía estar allí. Aunque Naruko no había indagado mucho en la información que aparecía en su estado, si recordaba que en la especificación de raza ella debía salir reflejada como humana. No obstante, ese no era el caso.

Aun con la oscuridad de la cueva, Naruko no creía que ello fuera suficiente para que leyera la información de forma tan distorsionada. Por ello recurrió a la auto-examinacion para cerciorarse de lo que había leído.

Su piel todavía tenia esa capa de baba que se resistía a irse o secarse, por lo que Naruko fue al extremo y araño uno de sus brazo, enterrando sus uñas sobre la superficie de este.

El resultado que obtuvo Naruko fue desalentador. En vez de conseguir una cortada o una miserable magulladura, la piel de la chica simplemente se arrugó como si de una masa se tratase. La misma reacción fue obtenida de cualquier parte que ella apretara o jalara. Incluso su cabello era víctima de la condición. Aunque a simple tacto era normal, si lo forzaba mucho el mostraría que también era gelatinoso como su cuerpo.

El shock aumentaba con cada momento que pasaba, pero la curiosidad de la chica no le detuvo de seguir estudiando la naturaleza de su condición. Habiendo descubierto que la habilidad **Visión** **Nocturna** estaba de alguna forma en su ser, ella decidió darle uso para darse una mejor apreciación.

Acontecía que su piel ahora gozaba de un suave color rosa. Se veía lustrosa por la película transparente que llevaba encima, pero afortunadamente no era traslucida o transparente, permitiendo que la joven no sintiera como un simple charco de líquido sentiente.

Conforme la naturaleza de su estado era revelada, Naruko pudo empezar a recuperar las piezas de las memorias que faltaban entre su batalla con la Quimera y su actual despertar.

Entendía porque lo había estado bloqueando. Debido al elevado tono que tuvo la situación, Naruko creyó que todo fue parte de su sueño húmedo, pero pronto entendió que este no había sido un sueño en lo absoluto.

El desespero de haber sido atrapada por esa baba estaba fuertemente solapado por el placer que había tenido por el encuentro, por lo que tenía problemas para entender si este había sido bueno o malo. Se suponía que estaba siendo devorada, pero ella estaba allí, siendo completamente participe de haber sobrevivido.

La naturaleza de la situación le mantuvo confundida por un buen rato, hasta que volvió a revisar su ventana de estado para buscar una posible respuesta.

Su falta de conocimientos sobre la naturaleza de sus habilidades jugo muy en su contra, pero por simple elección por descarte, Naruko llego a la conclusión de que la habilidad **Asimilar** era la responsable de su estado actual.

Esa no era una habilidad originalmente suya, sino que apuntaba a ser propia de la criatura a la que debía su actual condición.

Su descripción ponía lo siguiente.

**[Asimilar]**

[Permite mezclarse con el cuerpo de una presa, adquiriendo de esa forma sus cualidades y habilidades, sin perder el uso de las que se tenían originalmente].

A ella siempre se advirtió que no debía usar de forma extensiva la energía del Kyubi, o se exponía al riesgo de que él tomara control sobre su cuerpo. Existía la posibilidad de la Slime intentara tomar el control sobre su persona, pero como conciencia era más fuerte que la una simple babosa, ella termino ganado el control de la situación.

Sonaba loco, pero dado que era su persona era la que estaba al mando sobre su cuerpo en ese momento, esa parecía ser la explicación a toda su situación.

Feliz de por fin tener una respuesta, Naruko entonces procedió a acercarse a la pared de piedra más cercana, para entonces golpear su cabeza repetidas veces contra ella. La falta de un daño apreciable y dolor por ello, solo hicieron que ella ratificara lo idiota que era.

De todas las cosas que le pudieron haber ocurrido, ella se había dejado convertir en una criatura gelatinosa. No podía culpar a otra persona por la situación más que su persona. No fueron la Quimera o los magos que la convocaron. Solo ella que había sido demasiado temeraria y poco precavida.

No tenía la menor idea de si su estado era reversible, pero quiso creer que había esa posibilidad. Por ello, cuando logro recomponerse, se propuso salir de la cueva y volver al reino a ver si le ayudaban con una solución.

Cabe destacar que el proceso resulto mas engorroso de lo que ella hubiera esperado. Aunque había hecho algunos movimientos desde su último despertar, coordinar su cuerpo no era tan fácil cuando se trataba de tareas de las que ella participara conscientemente. Si no lo pensaban mucho, las cosas podían salir solas, pero una vez que se centraba en algo, ella tendía a fallar debido al hecho de que ella seguía teniendo la idea de que su cuerpo funcionaba como el de un humano normal.

Para fines prácticos, no poseía huesos ni músculos, por lo que mantenerse como una estructura solida requería especial concentración. Además, ella tenía que controlar que su superficie no fuese demasiado pegajosa o no podría despegar los pies del suelo. Así mismo, tampoco podía hacerse demasiado resbalosa o se caería cada vez que intentara dar un paso.

La experiencia resultante fue tan frustrante, que Naruko sintió que los entrenamientos de escalada y caminata en el agua que había hecho de joven fueron paseos en parque respecto a lo que ahora vivía.

Al final ella consiguió el suficiente control para caminar con propiedad, pero tareas como correr o hacer movimientos muy rápidos todavía se vieron fuera de su alcance.

Desgraciadamente encontró que la mejor manera para desplazarse y controlar sus movimientos era reduciendo la complejidad de su cuerpo y bajando su centro de masa lo más posible. En pocas palabras, ella tuvo que cambiar su forma para que fuera la común de un Slime.

Estos básicamente tenían dos formas. Una aplastada y extensa como un charco, y otra redonda y condensada que parecía un molde de gelatina. Para poder moverse mejor, Naruko debía usar la segunda, aunque indiferentemente de ello, a la chica no le gustaba usar ninguna de las dos.

Usar el poder del Kyubi le había hecho actuar como una bestia, pero había un límite entre eso y volverse una gelatina andante.

Con el fin de sentirse un poco mas humanizada en esa forma de "flan", Naruko consiguió que sus distintivas coletas se manifestaran en esta. La habilidad **Metamorfosis** le daba completo control sobre la forma de su cuerpo, por lo que no vio porque no podía usarlo de tal manera.

Sus coletas luego mostraron una función más que estética cuando ella consiguió que se convirtieran en apéndices que usar cuando no tenía su forma humana.

El hambre fue algo que alcanzo a Naruko en medio de su constante práctica para dominar su cuerpo, por lo que eventualmente tuvo que adaptarse a sus actuales capacidades para poder alimentarse. Recurrió a los animales que vivían en la cueva para ello. La mayoría era de tamaño pequeño por lo que fueron fácilmente subyugados por el agarre de sus coletas y un pronto uso de **Consumir**.

Luego de ponerla en uso un par de veces, Naruko pudo entender la naturaleza de esa última habilidad. Ella hacía que su cuerpo entrara en un "modo digestivo", que le permitía disolver cualquier cosa en su interior con el fin de obtener sus nutrientes. Era distinto al acido que podía generar por medio de otras habilidades, el cual solo dañaba y no permitía una correcta digestión. Además, Consumir tenía una ventaja que carecía cualquier otro método de alimentación.

[Habilidad **Resistencia al Veneno** aprendida]

Ese fue el mensaje que aprecio Naruko en su mente cuando ella estaba medio del consumo de una serpiente de color oscuro. Ella recordaba haber visto unos similares cuando consumió el cuerpo de la Quimera, por lo que prontamente entendió cual era la naturaleza de estos.

Una vez que usaba **Consumir** en una presa, ella tenía la posibilidad de ganar alguna de sus habilidades. No era una habilidad que funcionara el 100% de las veces, pues ella tuvo que comer un considerable número serpientes para que una de ellas provocara que recibiera un mensaje de aprendizaje.

Naruko entonces entendió que las habilidades extra a su condición como Slime Rosa eran producto del consumo hecho por su captor antes de asimilarle. No eran muchas, por lo que ella asumio que este no fue muy proactivo o no tenía mucho tiempo vivo. Cual fuera el caso, la joven tomo interés en el asunto. Si podía hacerse más fuerte simplemente comiendo, podría que su nuevo cuerpo no fuera tan malo.

Por cierto, había que aclarar una cosa. Tras haber usado **Visión Nocturna** y **Metamorfosis, **Naruko gano pleno conocimiento de que podíaemplear cada una de las habilidades presentes en su estado sin ningún tipo de perjuicio o problema. Ella si intento hacer uso de la habilidad **Alas** para solventar su problema de movimiento, pero pronto encontró que esta simplemente le permitía manifestar el mencionado par de extremidades, sin otorgarle la implícita capacidad de levantar. Su reacción ante esto no fue la mejor.

Paso un tiempo para que Naruko sintiera que estaba lista para regresar al reino.

Luego de que ella se metiera en problemas por no examinar correctamente su condición, ella aprendió a ser precavida y no actuar con la sola aparición de una idea en su cabeza.

Su proceder se mostro como ideal cuando evito y acabo con las amenazas con las que se topo en su camino. Eran criaturas que había derrotado con facilidad como humana, pero dado que ahora contaba con una nueva fisiología, combatir requería un esfuerzo adicional.

Las cosas fueron bien hasta que alcanzo la salida de la cueva. Allí se topo con algo que ciertamente no esperaba. Se trataba de un grupo de soldados que tenían la evidente intención de explorar la cueva. Ella asumió que era un equipo de rescate que había venido a buscarla luego de que no hubiera mostrado señales de vida por tanto tiempo. Se suponía que ella era su salvadora, así que no se le hacía raro que su desaparición hubiera preocupado a sus invocadores.

La chica emocionada de por fin tener contacto con otras personas, salto ante el grupo sin hacer memoria de su estado actual.

-¡Atención, tropas! ¡Un enemigo ha aparecido!

-¿Qué cosa es?... Parece un Slime, pero tiene una forma demasiado familiar.

-Por supuesto que debe parecerte familiar. Es igual a la Héroe que estamos buscando.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso será que ella…?

-Temo que es lo más probable. Pensamos que la Quimera era la criatura más peligrosa de esta cueva, pero parece que existía una criatura peor que fue capaz de acabar con la Héroe y tomar su cuerpo.

-¡Maldición! Eso quiere decir que nuestros temores se han materializado. Llegamos demasiado tarde.

-Lastimosamente sí, pero eso quiere decir que esto haya acabado. Ahora que sabemos del destino de la Héroe que velo por nosotros, debemos ser valerosos y darle sepultura a la criatura que la llevo a su fin.

-¡Sí!

Naruko naturalmente trato de esclarecer la situación y decir que ella era quien tenía control sobre su cuerpo y no el Slime, pero sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos y fue ferozmente atacada por los soldados que ahora le tenían como objetivo.

Sin ninguna razón para herirlos, Naruko decidió que lo único razonable que podía hacer en esos momentos. Correr. O mejor dicho, arrastrarse lo más rápido que pudo.

Había entrenado con su cuerpo justamente para no ver comprometida en un escape, pero no pensó que tendría que hacerlo en unas condiciones como aquellas. Siendo perseguida como un vil monstruo.

En Konoha la habían considera por ser la contenedora del Kyubi, pero jamás le agredieron con el ímpetu asesino que los soldados tenían hacia ella en esos instantes.

Asustada por lo que le harían si era alcanzada, la joven solo se digno escapar hasta que encontró una grieta por la que podía meterse, sin el temor de que seguiría siendo perseguida.

Los soldados lanzaron flechas, hechizos y maldiciones hacia la Slime que se escurrió bajo sus pies, pero nada de eso llego hasta ella. Al menos no físicamente, pues la verdad era que Naruko tenía una herida más profunda y era la de su corazón y esperanzas siendo destrozados por las circunstancias en lasque se encontraba.

* * *

Como que el capitulo me salió un poco deprimente. Supongo que es el resultado de querer hacer que la transformación de Naruko fuese lo más realista posible. No había mucha gracia que en ella despertara, se diera cuenta que era una Slime y estuviera inmediatamente bien con ello.

Sobre este tema. Se encontrara que hay similitudes entre la habilidad Consumir de Naruko y Absorber de Rou, quien es el protagonista de ReMonster, una de las series de las que parte el fic. En si son similares, pero aclarare que la de Naruko es muy más débil y limitada. No solo tiene un bajo índice de éxito con criaturas débiles, sino que no funciona con objetos como ocurre con Absorber.

El siguiente capítulo si retomara la intención Smut del fic, así que quédense en sintonía y compartan su opinión sobre este.


	3. Chapter 2

Uff. Por fin tengo la oportunidad de actualizar algo. Aunque paso carnaval, los días fueron más ocupados de lo normal. Ya con el fin de semana a la vuelta de la esquina procederé con ReDemon, cuyo capitulo está en proceso, pero he tenido problemas para que tenga todo lo que deseo.

**Mime-Andromeda-Benetsnach: **Muchas gracias. Realmente no me gusta hacer historias sin una trama concisa, por eso aunque intente hacer algo centrado el lemon, igual me sale todo desarrollado. Ciertamente lo Shizune fue bastante triste. Junto con Anko, hacen pensar que Kishimoto les tenía odio a ellas. A mi parecer era suficiente con el final agridulce de Kurenai. Hinata es otra persona fija para el harem, sola que no había mas espacio en la barra de personajes y quise darles más importancia a los otros. Tengo problemas para pensar como incluir a Shion.

**El Vagabundo**: La primera opción. El asunto es que voy a alterar el esquema normal, donde el protagonista es el primero que se adapta al mundo desconocido.

**Irina Akashira**: Gracias.

**Isaac LB**: Exacto. De no porque la temática del fic, bien pudo quedarse como Oneshot.

Ahora respondidos sus comentarios, procedo con el fic.

* * *

**ReFusion**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

**Capitulo 2**

-Ya veo. Con que esa es la situación-dijo tranquilamente una joven de cabello y ojos ónix, luego haber tenido una reunión informativa con el rey y su sequito, en medio de la sala del trono del castillo de estos.

El cabello de largo medio y los anteojos de marco rojo con los que contaba la joven le daban un aire de intelectualidad y serenidad, por lo que se sentía que uno podía llegar a un entendimiento con ella solo usando las palabras, algo que usualmente era raro entre los de su tipo.

Ella apenas estaba entrando en sus años de adolescencia, pero ya contaba con una belleza que se evidenciada gentiles curvas que se vislumbrar a través del qipao azul que vestía. Fácilmente podía ser una prospecto ideal para muchos hombres de clase alta, pero la reacción que tuvo a continuación demostró la razón por la muchos optaban por desistir de hacerle cualquier proposición.

-¿¡Acaso son idiotas!?-exclamo para entonces golpear violentamente el suelo, causando una seria fractura en este y un temblor en el lugar.

-¡Eeeeek!-exclamaron los atemorizados presentes ante la abrupta reacción.

-¡Saben muy bien que la invocación de Héroes está restringida por precisamente el riesgo de que ocurran incidentes como el que han descrito!-dijo la pelinegra con una iracunda expresión. –Un monstruo con acceso a las habilidades de un Héroe es uno de los peores escenarios que un país puede permitir. Esas criaturas siempre tendrán la ventaja sobre nosotros con su continua capacidad de crecimiento, así que es insólito pensar otorgarles los beneficios que nosotros conseguimos con las Profesiones.

-No lo hemos hechos apropósito. Fue un accidente-se explico el rey completamente atemorizado. –Queríamos que la Héroe eliminara a la Quimera que nos estaba asediando, pero no pensamos que ella caería ante otra de las criaturas de la cueva.

-¡Por eso es que supone vine a este lugar! ¡Para que una Héroe con experiencia atendiera el problema como se debía! Ustedes ya habían notificado su problema al Imperio y ellos me enviaron para asistirles. Debían esperar mi presencia, no convocar un Héroe propio.

-Lo que sucede es que han casi dos meses desde que hicimos ese pedido de ayuda. La Quimera ya había causado demasiadas muertes y no podíamos esperar más.

-Pues debieron hacerlo. Bien saben que la agenda de los Héroes del Imperio es muy apretada y una respuesta pronta al problema de un país vecino solo es posible si repercute en la seguridad de todo el continente. Una simple Quimera no era algo calificara para ello.

-L-lo entendemos, pero aun así no podíamos quedarnos sentados a esperar.

-Y mira el problema que tenemos ahora. No solo tenemos una Quimera suelta sino que también un Slime como las habilidades de un Héroe.

-De hecho creemos que la Quimera ya no es una amenaza a tomar en cuenta. La bestia nos atacaba con un patrón más o menos regular, y luego de despacháramos a la Héroe por ella, no hemos sufrido más ataques ni hemos visto signos de ella.

-Hmp. ¿Entonces cual es el motivo por el que se me necesita?

-Ciertamente solicitamos de la asistencia del Imperio para lidiar con la Quimera, pero ahora que esa amenaza está eliminada, nuestra preocupación se ubica en la criatura que tiene la forma de la Héroe convocada. Entendemos que su existencia es consecuencia de nuestras acciones, por lo que le pedimos que nos ayude a eliminarla para poder expiarnos de nuestro error.

-Entiendo. Esta en lo correcto sobre que este problema es consecuencia de su metida de pata y dado que una estrategia para eliminar a la criatura puede hacer que hayan mas victimas o esta se haga más fuertes, aceptare el encargo bajo el acuerdo de pago que se había concertado en principio por la subyugación de la Quimera.

-¡Se lo agradecemos mucho, señorita….!

-Pero-interrumpió la joven. –Deben estar preparados para la correspondiente sanción que vendrá por su invocación ilegal-dijo la pelinegra, provocando que el rey tragara con pesadez.- Si son afortunados, la bestia, no se habrá reproducido y todo se solucionara con unas bolsas de oro. Si es el caso contrario, me parece que los demás países van a exigir una penalización más fuerte.

-L-lo comprendo.

-Bien. Ahora que todo está claro, partiré a hacer mi misión. Si me disculpa-dijo la joven con una reverencia para entonces abandonar el salón en donde se encontraba.

-Urgh. Esa mocosa es insoportable. Mira que faltarle el respeto a nuestro rey.

-Opino lo mismo, pero sabes bien porque es así. Tiene los meritos necesarios para creerse tan importante.

-Uno pensaría que la hija de la Héroe más grande del continente seria un poco más humilde, pero parece que es todo lo contrario.

-Tú claramente no conoces a su madre. Ella es cien veces peor.

-Es una autentica lástima que nuestra Héroe haya caído de forma tan trágica. Ella pintaba que iba a ser mejor.

-Ni que lo digas. Ella ni siquiera nos pidió nada a cambio de su ayuda. Es una pena que los otros Héroes sean tan interesados.

-Oremos porque su alma tenga un merecido descanso y que la criatura que mancilla su imagen sea prontamente eliminada.

-o-

Al tiempo que en el salón real se intentaba drenar todas las emociones contenidas, la pelinegra tampoco dejo de evidenciar su molestia conforme era abordada por sus dos compañeras.

-Cielos, Sarada. No estuve allí adentro y de todas formas puede escuchar todo el alboroto-dijo una joven de largo cabello castaño, que contaba con una armadura vestido de color blanco y rojo. -¿En serio crees que esa era forma de dirigirte al rey?

-Tengo todo el derecho de actuar así cuando somos nosotras las que vamos a limpiar su desastre-dijo la pelinegra acomodando sus lentes.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, Asuna. El Imperio tiene mayor autoridad que este ridículo lugar, así que hay que hacerla cumplir como las emisarias que somos.

-Aun así creo que estas siendo extrema. Quiero decir, esta gente no tiene la culpa de que hayas tardado tanto para llegar aquí-dijo la tercera miembro del grupo. Una joven alta de cabello rubio, ojos verdes y orejas puntiagudas, quien usaba vestido blanco con verde que le confería cierto grado de clase.

-No les des justificaciones, Leafa. Cada país debe contar con soldados fuertes que le protejan y no debe depender de extraños para solucionar sus problemas. Deben ser tan proactivos como son los de tu raza.

-Bueno….. Los Elfos pueden ser un cabeza duras en lo que refiere atender asuntos por cuenta propia. La verdad es que mi pueblo hubiera estado en problemas si tu madre no nos hubiera ayudado con esa enfermedad.

-Aun así manejaron la situación un poco mejor que los haría cualquier otro pueblo humano. No es que diga que este reino debió quedarse de brazos cruzados. En verdad pienso que deberían preocuparse menos en la guerra y más en la seguridad de sus propias tierras.

-Eso no puede negarse, pero las tensiones son demasiado grandes para que alguien pueda pensar de forma totalmente racional-comento Asuna. -Mis padres son un ejemplo. Ellos no querían que te siguiera acompañando. Desean que consiga un pretendiente y me case para evitar formar parte de todo conflicto.

-Los gajes de pertenecer a una familia noble supongo.

-En efecto.

-Agradezco que a mí no pongan bajo esa presión.

-¿Acaso ser una Héroe del Imperio no califica como tal para ti? Aunque muchas personas desearían mucho estar en tus zapatos, yo como tu compañera ya tengo presente que lo tuyo es una carga muy grande.

-Sí. No todo el mundo aguantaría la responsabilidad ser un mediador con los demás países, tener que viajar constantemente de la forma en la que lo hacemos y enfrentar todo tipo de criatura peligrosas-dijo Leafa.

-Ciertamente no tengo un trabajo fácil, pero tampoco es como si fuera algo tan malo. Ayudamos a muchas personas con él y de esa forma hacemos el mundo un mejor lugar-dijo la pelinegra.

-Je. La respuesta que uno podría de un Héroe que en verdad disfruta su trabajo.

-Tal vez demasiado. Sé que debes asumir tantas misiones se pueda, pero actualmente tenemos tantas entre manos que creo que vamos a tener retrasos graves con ellas de la misma forma que pasa con esta-dijo Asuna.

-Urgh. Tengo que darte la razón. Supongo que voy a tener que expandir un poco este grupo para poder darnos un poco más de abasto. Subyugar a aquel Wyvern con solo nosotras tres en verdad fue agobiador.

-Ni lo menciones.

-Primero atendamos este pedido y luego encarguémonos de conseguir otra compañera. Dudo que en este reino haya alguien decente, así que debemos ir a otro lugar a por ella.

-De acuerdo-dijeron Leafa y Asuna, para entonces seguirle el paso a su líder hasta el lugar de su misión actual.

-o-

Actualmente ya Naruko había perdido la cuenta de todos los inconvenientes que tenía su condición como monstruo, pero recientemente había descubierto uno que se ponía en la parte superior de la lista. No era totalmente dueña de sus acciones.

O mejor dicho, ella actuaba demasiado bajo sus instintos. De la misma forma en que una persona respira o pestañea de forma inconsciente, el cuerpo de Naruko tendía a actuar por su cuenta cuando era abordado por una necesidad en particular.

Aun cuando la chica quedo muy afectada por su desastroso encuentro con los soldados del reino y carecía de ánimos para hacer cualquier cosa, su cuerpo de todas formas se encargo de buscar fuentes de agua y darle caza a cuanta criatura quedo a su alcance para mantenerse bien hidratado y alimentado.

A Naruko realmente no preocupaba ese hecho. Con todo lo sucedido, sus ansias de seguir viviendo estaban bastante menguadas. Esa facultad de su cuerpo para mantener su sustento solo era una extensión para su pena.

Sin embargo, ese no era el mayor de los inconvenientes que tenía la chica. Por alguna extraña y ciertamente cruel razón, su cuerpo estaba reconociendo el placer como una necesidad que debía ser atendida con la misma urgencia que la sed y el hambre, por lo que eran más comprometedoras las situaciones en las que perdía el control sobre sí misma. Una cosa era tener que lidiar con sus abruptos cambios de forma cuando se disponía a alimentarse, pero tumbarse en el suelo repente con el único objetivo de manosearse era un asunto completamente distinto.

La vergüenza que sintió la rubia la primera que sus manos dejaron de obedecerle y asaltaron su intimidad con gran frenesí estuvo simplemente fuera de escala. No solo porque estaba en un entorno todavía desconocido, sino porque era vulnerable a que le viera cualquier monstruo o persona que anduviera por la cueva.

En términos de seguridad ella realmente no tenia porque preocuparse, pues básicamente era la criatura más fuerte de toda la cueva. Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que se sintiera acomplejada por cada qué vez que su cuerpo la obligaba a masturbarse como una exhibicionista.

Originalmente ella había logrado mantener sus impulsos a raya con el deseo que salir de la cueva y reunirse con otros humanos. Sin embargo, con esos planes destrozados, era poca la voluntad que podía ejercer la joven para auto-controlarse y anhelar otra cosa que no fuera placer.

Sin una meta clara a seguir, solo había dos cosas que hacían presencia en la mente de la Uzumaki. Comer y complacerse. Aun sin conocimientos concisos de la biología de los monstruos, Naruko creyó que una criatura como el Slime realmente debería centrarse más en reproducirse que en el último punto, pero el caso era que ella pensaba mas estimular su cuerpo que en producir una descendencia. Era de cierta una forma un alivio, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que estaba siendo agobiada por esa impetuosa necesidad.

Tal vez podía atribuirle el problema a la forma en que termino como una monstruo. Ya habiendo reconocido el ataque del Slime rosa como una realidad y no como un simple sueño húmedo, Naruko era incapaz de deshacerse de los recuerdos de esa ocasión y lo bien que sintió ser invadida por aquel ser. Aun cuando ello le había puesto en el presente predicamento, el nivel de éxtasis fue demasiado grande para no anhelarlo de nuevo.

La rubia golpeo su cabeza contra las paredes varias veces con la intención de recomponer su mente y quitarse tal idea de la cabeza, pero no tuvo ningún tipo de éxito debido a su resistencia al daño físico y que era una idea suya, no algo impuesto por algo externo a su persona.

Eventualmente llego el momento en que no pudo más y decidió estimularse por voluntad propia antes de que su cuerpo llegara al límite y lo hiciera por su cuenta. Al principio trato de ser gentil y pausada, pero al final termino siento impetuosa con sus dedos de la misma forma que ocurría cuando perdía el control.

Aunque esto causo cierto de nivel de relajamiento en la abatida joven, de todas ella termino llegando a la conclusión de que era deprimente que solo pudiera depender de la masturbación para satisfacerse. Se suponía que acto sexual debía involucrar al menos dos personas enamoradas entre sí, no solo a una calenturienta que no sabia controlarse.

Luego de evitar el tema por un largo tiempo, Naruko empezó a preguntarse que había sido de sus amigos. No solo los que seguramente murieron con ella en la explosión, sino también aquellos que no estuvieron allí. A pesar de que sus recuerdos estaban algo confusos debido a su tiempo en el limbo, tenía claro quiénes fueron todos los que estuvieron presentes en el incidente.

Del equipo Asuma estaban solo estaban Shikamaru e Ino, el equipo Kurenai tuvo a su líder jounin y a Hinata, mientras que del equipo Guy solo Tenten participo. También estuvieron Shizune, Yugao y Anko como parte del apoyo. Todos ellos importantes, pero no tanto como su grupo que por su puesto también formaba parte de la misión.

Entre todos los posibles decesos, a Naruko le causaba mayor consternación la idea de que fuese la responsable de la muerte de sus amigas más cercanas. Sakura Haruno y Satsuki Uchiha. Ellas eran más que sus compañeras de equipo. Eran prácticamente su única familia y ahora les extrañaba más que nunca. Agradecía que al menos Kakashi no estuviera presente o el dolor hubiera sido más grande.

Recordaba con especial énfasis a Sakura, quien siempre fue la dueña de sus suspiros. Naruko le apreciaba mucho por ser una de las primeras personas que se le acerco y no le trato como una peste. Ciertamente le gritaba y pegaba mucho, pero tras vivir su infancia sin casi nada de atención, incluso esos tratos eran apreciables.

La rubia recordaba como le había pedido que salieran en múltiples ocasiones, solo para ser rechazada cada una de las veces. En su momento no parecía ser la gran cosa, pues Naruko quería relacionarse con ella para poder pasar más tiempo con su persona. Sin embargo, ahora la joven era consciente de que si hubiera logrado hacer sus avances, hubiera tenido la oportunidad de intimar con Sakura y hacerle partícipe del mundo de placer del que ahora era parte.

La sensación de pérdida era doble, pues la Haruno era una de las pocas personas que Naruko conocía que también le gustaban las chicas como sucedía como su persona. La joven tenía presente que lo normal sería que ella se interesara en los chicos, pero la verdad era que prefería al género femenino.

Sakura era alguien que abiertamente declaraba el mismo gusto, aunque estaba el problema de ella tenía su ojo puesto en alguien diferente. Su amiga y rival, Satsuki.

Ella era la más diferente del grupo. No era elocuente como su persona y Sakura, pero de todas formas era lo suficiente genial para que la rubia le tuviera un cierto de nivel de admiración y respeto. Nunca se lo dijo abiertamente, pues también la consideraba como un modelo a alcanzar y superar.

Su relación no era exactamente buena o mala. Solo podía definirse como extremadamente fuerte debido a los múltiples percances en los que se involucraron en conjunto. El más resaltante sin duda fue el intento de deserción que tuvo la pelinegra al poco tiempo de haberse establecido Tsunade como Hokage. Ella deseaba aliarse con Orochimaru para conseguir más poder y matar a su hermano, pero Naruko sabía que era una pésima idea y puso todo su ser en evitar que lograra su cometido.

La pelea que se dio en aquella ocasión fue apoteósica, pero al menos termino con la victoria de la rubia debido a que logro que la Uchiha desistiera de su idea de escapar con ese peligroso criminal. Satsuki no fue más gentil con su compañera, pues naturalmente se gano un montón de castigos y sanciones debido a que no pudo concretar su deserción, pero le trato más como una amiga de lo que hacía antes.

Naruko no veía al Uchiha como una potencial pareja, pues si bien ella declaraba sus desprecios hacia los hombres, no era el tipo de personas que se involucrara en cuestiones románticas. No obstante eso no evito que la Uzumaki empezara a imaginarse lo que pudo haber pasado si las cosas hubieran sido distintas.

Lo pensaba específicamente porque era Satsuki quien había robado su primer beso. Todo se debido a un accidente, pero aun la joven rubia podía recodar la sensación de sus labios chocando con los de su compañera. Fue una sensación bastante breve, por lo que ahora la Slime se imaginaba todo lo que pudieron haber hecho si hubieran llevado las cosas más lejos.

Lastimosamente todos esos iban a quedarse en su imaginación, porque dudaba que tuviera la oportunidad de reunirse con ellas en el extraño mundo donde se encontraba. Es más, incluso si tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo, seguramente le rechazarían debido a su actual condición como monstruo.

En verdad Naruko se preguntaba si había alguna gracia en haberse salido de aquel limbo. Más que una segunda oportunidad de vida, parecía que había dado un viaje derecho al infierno.

-¿Dices que esta por aquí?

-Sí. Hay un peculiar olor en aire que no se parece a de los otros monstruos. El Slime debe estar por aquí.

-Bien. Alisten sus armas.

Aquella conversación fue suficiente para hacer que Naruko volviera a sus sentidos. Ella estaba a punto de ceder de nuevo a sus impulsos por satisfacerse, especialmente ahora que tenía el deseo de imaginarse haciendo el amor con Sakura y Satsuki. Sin embargo, la escucha de voces humanas en el área fue suficiente para que ella hiciera un esfuerzo en recomponerse y les prestara atención a esos particulares visitantes.

En verdad resultaba útil que su cuerpo terminara haciéndose de la habilidad **Oído Mejorado** luego de consumir tantos murciélagos o de lo contrario no se hubiera alertado de la presencia de ellos. Se había acostumbrado demasiado a que ella era criatura dominante de la cueva y solía hacerse de la idea de que casi siempre estaba sola.

-No sabemos todavía el grado de fuerza que tiene el Slime, pero asumiremos que tiene las debilidades estándar de uno. Dudo que pueda resistir un ataque de fuego, pero voy a necesitar que lo mantenga en un solo sitio para evitar que escape a ellas. Leafa le cerrara el paso con tu magia de viento y tú los hará con tu magia de tierra.

-A la orden.

-Entendido.

Naruko suspiro con pesadumbres por la insistencia que tenía los soldados reales por eliminarle. Con esta eran cinco las incursiones que habían entrado a la cueva con el fin de cazarle. A fin de evitar mayores problemas, ella se había ocupado únicamente escapar y no propiciar ningún conflicto. Incluso cuando la idea de consumir a un humano había pasado por su cabeza, había puesto todo de sí para evitar cruzar esa línea.

No obstante, ella ya estaba cansándose del asunto. ¿Acaso no podían dejarle simplemente en paz? Ya tenía claro que le veían como un monstruo, pero ella no les había hecho nada como para merecer tal asedio. Incluso cuando ellos estaban tratando de "vengarle", debía haber un límite para ese brío que derrochaban tratando de cazar a su "asesino". En verdad parecía como si ellos hubieran podido lidiar con la Quimera desde un principio.

La Uzumaki en verdad no quería recurrir a la violencia, pero en verdad la estaban dejando sin opciones. Ella no tenía ánimos necesarios como para buscar otro lugar en donde vivir, así que deseaba que su estancia en la cueva fuera lo más tranquila posible. Especialmente en lo que concernía a no ser molestado cuando se quería tener un momento personal. Naruko no se sentía cómoda por molestarse por ello, pero no iba a negar que le fastidio muchísimo el haber sido interrumpida justamente cuando pensaba en sus amigas.

Por tal razón, la chica decidió de armarse de valor y enfrentar a sus perseguidores. Tal vez si les mostraba que era más fuerte que la Quimera, el reino dejaría la cueva en paz y ella no volvería a ser molestada.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Naruko se dispuso a dirigirse hacia el sitio donde estaban las personas que habían venido a darle caza en esta ocasión. No sin antes usar la habilidad **Ecolocalización** para ubicarles mejor y saber su número exacto.

El grupo era de solo tres integrantes, en contraposición a los escuadrones de más de diez que solían aparecerse, sin embargo Naruko decidió no ser precipitada e hizo un acercamiento sigiloso para estudiar mejor a sus oponentes.

Para su sorpresa era un equipo compuesto únicamente por chicas, que por su vestimenta desigual apuntaba a no ser un simple batallón del ejercito. Es más, por las particular capa que tenia la pelinegra del trió, Naruko llego a la conclusión de que ellas posiblemente eran Héroes como su persona. A ella también le habían dado una capa similar, por lo que asumió que ese era el sello distinto del oficio.

Sin embargo, ese detalle era lo de menos. Ciertamente que enviaran a otra Héroe era un asunto preocupante, pero Naruko presto mas atención al hecho de que la pelinegra era demencialmente parecida a sus antiguas compañeras de equipo. Tenía mucho más de Satsuki que de Sakura, pero sin duda alguna parecía relacionada con ellas dos.

Muchas ideas pasaron por la cabeza de la Uzumaki a raíz de este encuentro, pero una de ella se hizo particular peso y rápidamente anulo al resto, haciendo que la mente de la Slime se cargara con una única intención. Tomar a esa chica.

De la misma forma en que su cuerpo respondía cuando se topaba con una presa, Naruko se sintió con la necesidad de atrapar a la pelinegra y hacerla suya. No deseaba devorarla en lo absoluto, pero subconscientemente ella ya había llegado a la conclusión de que si no podía estar con Sakura o Satsuki, debía tomar el símil más cercano que tuviera a su alcance, que por supuesto era chica que acaba de aparecer.

Naruko ni siquiera tuvo que idear un plan para tomarle, pues su cuerpo se encargo de hacer el trabajo solo y darle caza a su próxima presa.

-o-

Sarada y sus amigas creyeron que estaban preparadas para enfrentar al Slime objetivo, pero este rápidamente les mostro que estaba en un nivel diferente con la devastadora fuerza destreza con la que les ataco.

Su estrategia inicial termino siendo un fiasco.

Asuna y Leafa lograron sitiar a la criatura usando sus respectivas magias de tierra y viento, con lo cual la pelinegra pudo usar la distintiva técnica de fuego de su familia contra el objetivo con total precisión. Se trataba de una masiva esfera de fuego que incluso podía hacer que la roca se fundiera, por lo que era prácticamente que un Slime pudiera sobrevivir a ella.

Desafortunadamente para ellas, la Slime Rosa que enfrentaban era uno que tenia la habilidad **Absorber Poder Mágico,** lo cual le permitió reducir y tomar toda la magia que había sido usada en su contra. Además, dado que era un hibrido con una humana que tenia la Profesión **Héroe**, su resistencia a la magia y los elementos era alta, por lo cual el daño recibido fue muy poco.

El grupo quedo impresionado, pero no anonadado, por lo cual rápidamente se dispuso a emplear otra estrategia con la que terminar con su enemigo. Sus esfuerzos sin embargo no se vieron realizados, pues este les sorprendió con un **Rugido Intimidante** que paralizo momentáneamente sus intenciones.

Solo Sadara con la habilidad **Valor** que le confería su propia Profesión **Héroe,** pudoimponerse e intentar contraatacar lanzándose sobre la bestia con un par de kunai electrificados.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al conectar su golpe el Slime termino convirtiéndose en una roca suelta. También poseyendo la Profesión **Kunoichi** en su haber, la pelinegra identifico la técnica usada como una **Sustitución, **cosa que le hizo temer sobre la situación**. **No muchos monstruos usaban las técnicas de los humanos que absorbían, por lo que era un riesgo encontrar a uno que si lo hacía. Ellas debían eliminar a este enemigo a toda costa o de lo contrario tendrían una amenaza muy grande entre manos.

El trió quiso elevar el nivel de la pelea llevando a un sitio más amplio de la cueva, con el fin de usar técnicas más grandes y fuertes. Sin embargo, su enemigo uso eso a su favor para voltear la desventaja numérica que tenia con la técnica que se convertiría en la pesadilla de muchas doncellas. El **Kagebushin**.

Para nadie era secreto que los Slime se podían dividir para formar múltiples seres, pero nadie les dijo a Sarada, Leafa y Asuna sobre la existencia de una variedad que era capaz de hacerse con treinta cuerpos en un mero instante. Además con cada uno compartiendo las habilidades de **Absorber Poder Mágico **y **Resistencia al Daño Físico, **no hace falta decir hacia qué lado término la balanza de la batalla.

La Slime Rosa solo tuvo que arremeter en masa contra las chicas y sellarlas con sus múltiples cuerpos que cambiaron su forma para envolver por completo a las aventureras. La criatura luego se ocupo de usar su habilidad **Control de Fluidos Corporales **para generar un líquido sedante que las apaciguara. Sin embargo, esto solo aplico con Asuna y Leafa.

Sarada no tardo en darse cuenta que solo sus amigas habían sido víctimas de la droga somnífera y no su persona. A ella le mantuvieron retenida sobre el suelo, con sus cuatro extremidades extendidas y selladas por las extensiones gelatinosas de la Slime.

Su reacción ante su situación naturalmente no fue la mejor. Ella conocía muy bien sobre el modus operandi de los Slime. Ellos primero inmovilizaban a sus víctimas y luego los empezaban a cubrir para usarles ya fuera como alimento o material para poder reproducirse.

Cualquier de las dos opciones era muy mala, por lo que la pelinegra forcejo con el fin de liberarse, mas no logro hacerlo debido a la fuerte constitución que tenía el cuerpo de su captor. Más que una gelatina, Sarada sentía como si estuviera atrapada por una goma. Por tal razón, aunque lograba separar los brazos un poco del suelo, estos volvían su posición por la enorme elasticidad que tenían sus ataduras.

Con su fuerza y miembros sellados, Sarada no puedo evitar tragar saliva con absoluto pavor. Tenía un repertorio de técnicas que podían sacarla de su embrollo, pero todas ellas necesitaban de sus manos libres. Ella tuvo que maldecirse por no contar con el poder que era insigne en su familia. Dado que estaba enfrentando una criatura inteligente, hubiera funcionado a la perfección. Ella en verdad lamentaba el todavía no haberlo desbloqueado.

Ya se imaginaba la mirada de reproche de su madre por haber caído en tan bajo situación, mas la hubiera tolerado con todo gusto si eso significaba salir de su actual calamidad.

El Slime que tenía en frente era raro. No solo no era translucido como los otros de su especie, sino que tenia la particularidad de mostrarse con la figura de chica humana. La había usado durante casi toda la batalla e incluso ahora que le tenía como prisionera, no había dejado de hacerlo. Era especialmente incomodo debido al hecho que se mostraba completamente desnuda y poseía atributos que estaba a la par de los de sus compañeras.

Ya la gente del reino le había hablado sobre el Slime había absorbido a una Héroe, pero la pelinegra no pensó que la criatura haría un uso tan intensivo de esa forma robada. Algunos Slime tenían considerables habilidades miméticas que usaban para engañar incautos, pero por lo general ellos siempre volvían a sus formas de charco o flan luego de emplear su trampa. Por ello parecía ideal referirse a la criatura con el apodo de Chica Slime, aun cuando su género se tenía que tomar como ambiguo.

De cualquier forma, la joven Héroe sabía que no estaba en posición de ponerse a divagar sobre las peculiaridades que poseía su captora. Más bien debía ponerle atención a sus acciones y buscar un descuido que pudiera usar para escapar.

La Chica Slime definitivamente solo tenía ojos para la pelinegra. Luego de arrimar a Leafa y Asuna, aun lado de la cueva. Se digirió hacia la menor del grupo y se quedo viendo con una lujuriosa expresión.

Sarada solo interpreto esa puesta de atención como que ella era la presa más valiosa entre las tres presentes. Cosa que no le pareció muy disparatado, pues era la única que contaba con la Profesión **Héroe**. Ya habiendo absorbido a una persona con tal poder, no era de extrañarse que le quisieran para aumentarlo aun más. O peor aun. Tal vez deseaban su forma para poder infiltrarse en la capital imperial y acercarse a muchas más presas.

Cuando la Chica Slime se abalanzo encima suyo, la pelinegra cerró los ojos y se preparo para lo peor, mas no conto con que la acción de su captora fuera únicamente para hacer contacto con sus labios.

Completamente perpleja al principio, Sarada no fue capaz ejercer algo resistencia a la acción, pero al darse cuenta que un monstruo se había encargado de robarle su primer beso, ella forcejo con la Chica Slime en un intento por apártasela. Sus esfuerzos eran inútiles por supuesto, debido a que la criatura estaba agachada encima de ella y le superaba en fuerza.

La joven Héroe no entendió porque una criatura se molestaría en besarle cuando era literalmente la primera vez que se encontraban. Incluso si le quería usar para aparearse, esa era una acción propia para dos amantes. No para el incomodo y desagradable momento en el que se encontraban. Por desgracia, la chica no tuvo oportunidad de reclamarle a la Chica Slime, pues ella no paro de tomar sus labios e invadir su boca a complacencia.

Cada intrusión causo mayor enfado a la pelinegra, sobre todo porque están no eran completamente desagradables. Leafa había comentado que la Slime tenía un peculiar olor, el cual ella describió como dulce. Ahora que Sarada tenía la no deseada oportunidad de probar la saliva de su captora, la chica pudo comprobar que efectivamente la criatura tenía un peculiar sabor dulce que era equivalente a la miel o los caramelos. Aun no siendo amante de tales cosas, la joven tuvo que admitir que sabían bien, mas no por ello dejo de sentirse incomoda por su situación, la cual empezó a tomar otro nivel cuando la Chica Slime se dio a la tarea de producir fluidos ácidos que disolvieron sus ropas.

Entre todas las interrogantes que tenía su mundo, Sarada en verdad se preguntaba por qué diablos los monstruos debían tener la capacidad de producir tan aberrante líquido. Naturalmente agradecía que no usaran algo que también la lastimase, pero en serio cuestionaba a que les concedió a esas bestias la forma de someter a las mujeres de forma tan fácil.

Ahora sin nada de protección sobre su cuerpo, los avances de la Chica Slime se hicieron muchísimo más invasivos porque ella se ocupo de envolver el cuerpo de su presa con sus brazos y piernas, al tiempo que le daba besos más largos y profundos.

La pelinegra no pudo evitar sentirse como una especie de muñeca de práctica, pues su intervención nada importaba en ese carnal acto. Solo captora decidía cuando parar o continuar con los besos, por lo que ella tenía que aprovechar cada momento que se le otorgaba para respirar y no ahogarse. Era algo difícil porque ella estaba empezando a perder la concentración. Entre el sabor dulce de la boca de su captora y la sensación de su cuerpo siendo abrazado con gran pasión, era difícil pensar en una forma de salir de su aprieto.

Fue peor cuando la Chica Slime se decidió por jugar con sus otros labios. Ella se dio la vuelta y quedo por encima de su expuesto coño, el cual prontamente empezó a lamer sin ningún tipo de contemplación.

Hasta ese momento había mantenido una expresión que combinaba furia y vergüenza acompañada de un matiz rojizo en sus mejillas, pero tras ese estimulo perdió la capacidad de mantenerse seria. Los fluidos movimientos de la lengua de la Chica Slime fueron demasiado para que ella pudiera seguir permaneciendo impasible. Ya la intensa sesión de besos había provocado que en su vientre se formara una rara sensación que parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, por lo que esa acción que fue directamente hacia la parte inferior de su cuerpo fue suficiente para hacer que se liberase.

Sarada se arqueo conforme era abordada por la sensación más agradable que había tenido en su vida. Era mejor que cuando comía su comida favorita, era felicitada por una hazaña o conseguía un libro de su deseo. Se trataba de un gran espasmo que lleno todo su cuerpo de un electrizante cosquilleo, que no solo hizo que cada fibra de su ser se activase, sino que provoco que todas ellas fueran sometidas a un agradable sopor que le liberaba de cualquier pena.

Tal fue el nivel en que sus sentidos quedaron desconectados, que Sarada no reparo cuando su captora aprovecho el momento para hacer consumo de los fluidos que libero con su venida. La Chica Slime no estuvo dispuesta a desperdiciar nada y mantuvo su boca pegada de la vagina de presa, sin importar cuales fueran los líquidos que esta liberase.

Esto fue literal, porque la joven Héroe no pudo hacer control de su vejiga conforme experimentaba su primer orgasmo. De haber sido completamente consciente, ella hubiera deseado haber muerto en ese momento, antes que aceptar la vergüenza de lo que había hecho. No obstante, la cosa que tomo la atención de la chica fue la nueva posición que tomo la Chica Slime sobre su persona. Ella se puso de rodillas justo sobre su rostro y expuso su propia intimidad con este.

-Lame.

Con esa sencilla palabra, la Chica Slime hizo que Sarada se pusiera más colorada de lo que estaba. La joven ya no tenía palabras para describir el nivel que tenía su captora. Ya estaba claro que todo el encuentro era forzado, pero al menos esperaba que implicara que le sometieran a hacer cosas tan vergonzosas.

En verdad agradeció muchísimo que están permanecieran inconscientes, porque nunca iba a poder darles la cara si ellas le veían en el acto.

Ella no estuvo a seguir la orden, pero de todas formas se vio obligada a realizarla cuando su captora bajo su cuerpo e hizo que sus labios inferiores quedaran contra su boca.

Sin más opción, Sarada extendió su lengua y empezó a lamer la intimidad de la Chica Slime. Era una sensación especialmente rara, debido a que ella no tenía consistencia que se esperaría de un Slime. Aunque mucho mas elástica y babosa, su piel era muy similar a la humana, por lo que la pelinegra casi se sentía que estaba haciéndolo con una congénere y no con un monstruo. De todas formas no era algo que le agradase pues conseguir una pareja no estaba entre sus prioridades. Lo único que le mantenía lejos de sentirse completamente asqueada era el hecho de que su actual posición le permitía volver los dulces jugos de su captora.

Aun cuando su consumo no era voluntario, los fluidos ya habían hecho mella en su boca y por lo tanto sus papilas gozaban cada vez que una gotas de ellos pasaban de sus labios a su lengua y luego hacia su garganta.

Sarada no sabía si iba a poder consumir otro dulce luego de ese encuentro, pero lo cierto es que su boca alcanzo el máximo éxtasis una vez que consiguió hacer que la Chica Slime se corriera y dejara salir muchos más de sus fluidos. Ya no solo se trata de solo tomar algo de deleitable sabor, el líquido que llego a los labios de la pelinegra provocaron el cuerpo de esta entrara en extremo calor. Su ya sensible piel se hizo más susceptible y cada roce que recibía era suficiente para darle una descarga de éxtasis.

Por ello cuando la Chica Slime se le encaramo de nuevo, la mente de Sarada se torno completamente nublada. La chica simplemente ya no pudo poner resistencia a los besos que le propino su captora, ni tampoco pudo resistirse a que ella empezara a toquetear su intimidad. Incluso cuando sus extremidades se vieron libres en algún momento del acto, la pelinegra no pudo juntar las fuerzas o la concentración para hacer otra cosa más que gemir y estremecerse por cada orgasmo que recibía.

En un momento Sarada quiso que su captora acelerara las cosas y le hiciera de una vez la portadora de sus descendientes, como se suponía que era el objetivo de aquella consumación, pero conforme su mente se dispersaba más y más por el placer, ella solo pudo desear que aquel momento durara para siempre.

-o-

Naruko no se sentía exactamente orgullosa de cómo había procedido con la pelinegra, pero viendo lo parecida que era a sus amigas, supuso que ella sería tan roñosa como ellas y rechazaría cualquier avance de su parte. Naruko no estaba en posición de soportar un no por respuesta, así que decidió imponerse y tomar todo el control sobre el acto. Una vez que sumergiría a su presa en el placer del que era conocedora, ella le aceptaría aun cuando fuese un monstruo.

A su parecer había funcionado, pues aun cuando libero sus manos y pies de las ataduras que le había impuesto, la joven no escapo sino que más bien uso estos para aferrarse a su persona con un fuerte abrazo, cosa que fue agrado.

Tal y como lo había pensando en momento anteriores, el sexo era mucho mejor cuando estaba involucrada otra persona. Naruko estaba pensando en usar sus **Kagebushin** para la gracia, pero encontró que parte de placer que se obtenía con el asunto era justamente el que se daba por poder tener contacto con otros, cosa que definitivamente no podría conseguir usando unas replicas de su persona. Aunque estas compartieran su sentido del tacto, era más placentero tocar la piel de otros.

La chica que tenía a su merced era en extremo encantadora, al punto de que Naruko no se sentía bien con la idea de soltarla una vez que pudiera saciar la necesidad contacto humano que le había estado quemando desde hacía un tiempo. No estaba dispuesta a usar algo como **Consumir** o **Asimilar** en ella, pues quería estar con un ser que fuera completamente ajeno a su persona, no parte de ella. Sería complicado acompañarle dada su condición como monstruo, pero no había porque desalentarse. La noche apenas estaba comenzando y tenía tiempo para pensar en un plan mientras seguía jugando con su nueva amiga

* * *

Y así termina este capítulo. Igual de cargado drama, pero con la dosis justa de lemon para animar la cosa. Usualmente tengo todos mis fics en la categoría Adventure o general, por no poder clasificarlos mejor, pero creo que este se gana su puesto entre los de Hurt/Confort. También tendrá la categoría Romance debido a que la relación entre Sarada y Naruko calificara para el fin. Pd. Ellas no tienen una diferencia de edad tan drástica. Ignorando largo el tiempo que la ultima paso el limbo, ambas no se llevan más de 3 años.


	4. Chapter 3

No hay mucho que decir para este capítulo aparte de que lamento el desliz con el anterior. Esta vez si estuve pendiente de subir el que correspondía.

**Irina Akashira**: Error solucionado. Me alegra que te gusten las otras historias.

**Isaac LB**: Un simple error.

**El Vagabundo**: Tenía que serlo. Sarada es el indicativo de cuan desplazada esta Naruko de sus compañeros.

Sin más que decir, procedo con el capitulo

* * *

**ReFusion**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

**Capitulo 3**

-¿Dónde…?-con esa pregunta fue que Sarada despertó, luego de haber pasado un indeterminado periodo inconsciente. Sin sus lentes encima, fue poco lo que pudo apreciar en primer momento, pero estos prontamente le fueron facilitados por Asuna, permitiéndole que pudiera darse cuenta que estaba en un lugar diferente a la cueva.

-Estamos en el bosque. No nos pareció seguro acampar en la cueva, así que los hicimos aquí afuera-explico la chica de cabello castaño, conforme la Héroe asentía a la lógica de esa acción. Claro que su actitud calmada solo duro hasta que se acordó la razón por la que la cueva era peligrosa.

-¿¡Y la Slime!?

-No tenemos idea-contesto esta vez Leafa. –Cuando despertamos no había rastro de ese ser. Solo te encontramos a ti inconsciente.

-¿Cómo?

-Nosotras también estamos confundidas. En serio pensé que no la íbamos a contar, pero henos aquí-dijo Asuna mostrándose pensativa. -Esa Slime nos ignoro por completo.

-No es como si tuviéramos que quejarnos, pero eso naturalmente ocasiona muchas preguntas-dijo la rubia.

-Ciertamente-dijo Sarada, para entonces incorporarse un poco de su bolsa de dormir, cosa que hizo que se diera cuenta de un detalle que la desconcertó. –Mis ropas….-dijo al ver que estas estaban puestas sobre su persona.

-¿Hay algún problema?

-¿Cómo es que las tengo?

-Bueno…. –dijo la Elfa con un leve sonrojo. –No se sentía bien que te cambiáramos sin tu permiso. Esas prendas todavía tienen el olor del Slime, pero tus otras cosas desaparecieron, así que la única opción que nos queda es que te prestemos algo.

-… ¿Quieres decir que estas son las mismas ropas que llevaba cuando entramos a la cueva?

-Sí. ¿Por?

-Eso no debería ser posible. Yo recuerdo cuando ellas fueron….disueltas-dijo la pelinegra con el rostro rojo por el bochorno.

-¿Disueltas? ¿De qué hablas?

-Lo que pasa es que la Slime….-empezó a explicar la pelinegra antes de cortarse y darse cuenta de que en realidad no quería hablar sobre lo que había sucedido.

-¿Sucedió algo mientras estábamos inconscientes?-pregunto Asuna.

-Demasiado para mi gusto-dijo la pelinegra visiblemente incomoda.

-E-entiendo-dijo Leafa comprendiendo la indirecta de su compañera. -Tus reservas de Mana están demasiado baja por lo que debo asumir que ese Slime te ataco para absorberlas.

-_Eso no fue lo único que absorbió_-pensó Sarada. –Quisiera decir que me atacaron por esa razón, pero eso se sintió demasiado personal.

-¿Personal? Disculpa si soy impertinente, pero eso resulta ridículo-dijo Asuna. –Apenas no hemos topado con ese monstruo. ¿Qué asuntos tendría el contigo?

-No lo sé, pero estoy segura de algo. Yo perdí mis ropas en la cueva, así que esto que llevo puesto es….-dijo nerviosamente la pelinegra mientras veía sus vestimentas.

-*Sigh* Y yo que pensaba que podría permanecer oculta por algo más tiempo-dijo el "qipao" mientras cambiaba su color azul a uno rosa.

Naturalmente la reacción de las chicas fue de estupefacción y todas, excepto Sarada quien se paralizo por la impresión, se levantaron de sus asientos para asumir una estancia de batalla.

-¡Hey, tranquilas! ¡No tengo ninguna intención de hacerles daño!

-Ja. Palabras más vacías no pudieron salir de tu boca, vil criatura. Muéstrate como eres y suelta nuestra compañera-ordeno Asuna.

-Hablo bastante en serio. Como signo de ello, voy a hacer caso a la mitad de tus peticiones-dijo Naruko conforme manifestaba la mitad de su cuerpo por encima del hombro de Sarada.

-¡Es la Slime de la cueva!-dijo Leafa apuntando a la mencionada con sus manos, al tiempo que invocaba su magia de viento.

-¡Deja eso! ¿Acaso tengo que recordarte que eso no funciono conmigo, además de que estoy unida a tu amiga?

-Tiene razón, Leafa. No podemos atacarle mientras se encuentre tan cerca de Sarada-dijo la otra compañera de esta.

-Con que Sarada. Ya me daba curiosidad saber cómo te llamabas.

-¿¡P-por qué lo haría!? ¿¡Qué interés tienes en mí!?-pregunto la pelinegra al ser en su espalda.

-Me gustas-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-¿¡C-cómo!?-dijo Sarada, tan anonadada como sus compañeras.

-Sé que es una revelación bastante precipitada, dado que apena nos estamos conociendo, pero he decidido que me resulta contraproducente no decirlo ahora que tengo la oportunidad

-¿Q-qué diantres estás diciendo?

-Sucede que tú me recuerdas mucho a dos amigas mías. Te pareces tanto a ellas que casi podría decir que eres su hija o una combinación de ambas, aunque eso por supuesto seria una idiotez. Quiero decir, es imposible que dos chicas tenga un bebe-dijo la Slime, al tiempo que una gota de sudor frio bajaba por la nuca de Sarada. –Pero en fin. El caso es que con el gran parecido que tienes a ellas, no me siento bien simplemente dejándote ir. Por eso he decidido acompañarte

-¿¡Qué clase de declaración es esa!? Sabía que los monstruos eran irracionales, pero esto es demasiado-reclamo Asuna.

-Admito que es bastante loco, pero sucede que me han pasado demasiadas cosas como para que simplemente me guarde esto. Además, puede que me vea de esta forma, pero yo antes era una humana como ustedes. Mi nombre es Naruko por cierto-dijo la Slime, haciendo que la anonada Sarada se sintiera mas confundida, porque sentía que había escuchado ese nombre en algún lado.

-Estamos al tanto de que has absorbido a la Héroe que fue enviada a subyugarte. Eso no hace en lo absoluto humana o cercana a uno.

-Es un grave malentendido. Ciertamente un Slime me cambio a esta extraña forma, pero sigo teniendo mi mente intacta-explico la rubia. –_Bueno… Casi intacta_-dijo para sí misma.

-Que ridiculez.

-No lo es. ¿Acaso no están vivas? Si mi conciencia no fuera humana, ustedes simplemente hubieran terminado como mi comida.

-Bien. Tenemos que concederte eso. Sin embargo, no puedes esperar que confiemos en ti solo porque nos perdonaste la vida. ¿Acaso tengo que recodarte todo lo que me hiciste?-reclamo Sarada.

-Ok. Admito que eso no estuvo del todo bien. Lamento si te hice sentir incomoda, pero simplemente no me pude aguantar. En verdad necesitaba contacto humano y las cosas se salieron un poquito de control.

-¡Ya lo creo!

-Sí te sirve de consuelo, realmente no llevamos las cosas tan lejos. La noche que tuvimos no fue nada frente a lo que yo pase por el Slime que me capturo.

-Ciertamente Sarada no aparenta los efectos de un ataque de un Slime, pero eso no cambia que has hecho algo completamente indecente-dijo Leafa.

-Lo sé y repito mis disculpas. Desde que asumí esta forma muchas cosas han cambiado. Si cuerpo desea algo, me es difícil negarme a concedérselo.

-Son tus instintos. Cualquier ser no humano es vulnerable a ellos y por esa razón es que son tan peligrosos-dijo Asuna.

-Aunque hay que aclarar no todos los instintos son malos, -intervino Leafa, viendo mal a su compañera. –Yo por ejemplo no me siento cómoda si no estoy rodeada por el bosque. Sin embargo, instintos que impliquen atacar a otros por supuesto no pueden ser tolerados.

-Puedo imaginármelo. Por eso es que desearía deshacerme de esta forma lo más pronto posible.

-¡Eres un monstruo! ¿Qué otra forma tendrías?-dijo Asuna.

-¡Les digo que antes era humana! ¡Lo que pasa es que vi involucrada en un horrible incidente!

-Argh. Realmente me fastidia hacerlo, pero supongo que no me queda de otra más preguntar qué fue lo que exactamente te ocurrió-dijo Sarada con molestia. -Una versión resumida por favor.

-Bien. De todas formas no tenía ganas de ser detallada con el asunto-dijo Naruko con un sonrojo. -Supongo que ustedes ya sabrán como termine en esta cueva, así que me saltare todo eso. Lo cierto es que luego de derrotar a la Quimera fue emboscada por un Slime Rosa. En términos de forma era diferente a mí, pues si era transparente y no tenia forma humana.

-¿Cómo pudiste dejarte atrapar por una simple Slime cuando venciste a algo como una Quimera?-pregunto Asuna.

-Me quede sin energía para combatirle-respondió Naruko decaídamente. –También atrapo mis manos y pies, así que no puede hacer nada para liberarme. Solo pude resignarme a ser envuelta por completo por esa cosa-dijo la chica con un largo suspiro. –La verdad es que pensé que moriría, pero luego desperté y descubrí que mi cuerpo era este.

-Hmmm. Suena como si en efecto hubieras sido convertida en un monstruo-comento Leafa.

-¿Que quieres decir? Los Slime no poseen tal habilidad-intervino Asuna. –Ellos no son como los Hombre Lobo y Vampiros que pueden convertir a humanos en monstruos con su mordida.

-Ciertamente ellos no pueden hacer eso, pero me parece haber leído sobre ciertas especies particulares que tienen habilidades similares debido a que no pueden multiplicarse como lo hacen sus semejantes-explico la Elfa. –Uno de ellos es el Slime Oscuro, que puede disolver a sus víctimas en núcleos para nuevos monstruos de su especie. El otro es el Parásito Slime, que puede invadir el cuerpo de una víctima para usarlo como extensión y carnada para otras presas. En mi opinión, este parece ser un caso de la primera criatura, pero hay detalles que no concuerdan.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Los Slime Oscuros son bastante primitivos. Aun cuando sus núcleos vengan de seres humanos, ellos tienden a ser completamente esclavos de sus instintos. La Slime de aquí muestra suficiente inteligencia para demostrar que no es víctima de ello.

-Tú puedes decirlo porque no la has visto en acción-comento Sarada con un refunfuño

-Además, los Slime Oscuros no pueden absorber habilidades como ha mostrado que ella si puede hacer. Quiero decir, ¿de qué otra forma un Slime podría tener una habilidad como **Rugido Intimidante**?

-Lo certifico. Obtuve esa habilidad luego de haber devorado a la Quimera-dijo Naruko.

-¿También puedes aprender la habilidad de otras criaturas?

-Sí. Aunque no ocurre muy a menudo.

-¿Supongo que también conservas tus Profesiones?

-Eso es correcto.

-Hmmm. Si. Eso lo certifica. Un Slime Oscuro no debería conservar esos poderes en específico, así que las razones de tu transformación no obedecen a las conocidas.

-¿Eso es malo?

-En todos los niveles. En realidad no hay cura para ninguna conversión a monstruos. Los Hombres Lobos tienen una pócima para controlar el ritmo transformaciones y asi como los Vampiros pueden controlar su sed de sangre, pero dudo que haya algo para un cambio tan profundo como el tuyo.

-¿¡En serio!?-dijo la Slime con la cabeza. –Argh. Esperaba que hubiera una solución.

-Hmpf. No veo porque estas desilusionada. Es claro que disfrutas de tu nueva forma y la usas a tu antojo-comento Sarada.

-Yo no…

-No tiene caso que lo niegues. Eres uno de esos depravados por el poder que disfrutan de la idea de haber convertido en un monstruo.

-¡Hey! ¡Yo no pedí esto! ¡De haber sabido que iba a terminar como gelatina andante, simplemente hubiera rechazado la petición del reino!

-Hmpf. ¿Y te hacías llamar Héroe? No cabe duda que recibiste lo que cosechabas-dijo despóticamente la pelinegra.

-¡Estoy bastante segura de que no merecía esto! ¡Tan solo soy una simple muchacha que deseaba aprovechar la vida que perdió!

-Entonces anda y vete. Haz lo que quieras, pero mantente alejada de los humanos y más importante, ¡quítate de encima mío!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es completamente desagradable.

-¿En verdad piensas eso?-dijo Naruko calmándose un poco -A mí me parece lo contrario. Dormir junto a ti ha sido lo mejor que me pasado en días. A decir verdad, me parece que han pasado años desde que no dormía con tanta comodidad.

-¡Por favor! ¡No estás convertida en una simple manta! ¡Estás en lugares donde no deberías estar!

-En el momento me pareció una buena idea. Como no quedaron nada de tus ropas… Supongo que podemos arreglarlo si solo me convierto en tus prendas superiores.

-Prefería que te quitaras por completo.

-Paso. Aparte de que me siento muy cómoda a tu lado, si viajo con ustedes, podre pasar desapercibida y quitarme a las molestas personas del reino. Estoy harta de que me quieran matar para intentar vengarme. Es simplemente estúpido.

-¿En serio crees que vamos a dejarte acompañarnos? Que te hayas convertido en las ropas de Sarada es un mal momentáneo. Tan solo tenemos que arrancarte y deshacernos de ti-dijo la castaña de grupo.

-¿No crees que ya pensé en eso, Asuna? No me la he quitado porque sienta vergüenza de que me encontrare desnuda si lo hago. Es que tengo presente que el cuerpo de esta cosa es demasiado resistente para que una de nosotras pueda removerlo-explico Sarada con una mala cara. –Además, ¿qué impediría que ella luego volviera a usar sus nefastas tácticas para subyugarnos?

-Urgh. Tienes razón.

-Ya dije que lo sentía-se excuso de nuevo Naruko.

-¿¡Pero no niegas que lo harías de nuevo, verdad!?-dijo la pelinegra, a lo que la Slime no respondió.

-Tranquilas, chicas. Hay una buena solución a esto. Implica tener que viajar con la Slime por un tiempo, pero no hay duda de que nos sacara de todo problema-dijo Leafa.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Simple. Debemos volver a la capital del Imperio y pedirle a tu madre que te ayude. No hay duda que lady Sakura podrá crear un veneno que se deshaga de la Slime.

Naruko ni siquiera se molesto en quejarse por el hecho de que estaban maquinando un plan para matarle en frente suyo. Ella simplemente atendió ante la mención de su amiga.

-Si ese es el caso, mejor deberíamos ir hacia el este y encontrar a lady Satsuki. Con su fuerza ella podría eliminar a la Slime en un parpadeo-sugirió Asuna.

-¡Ni hablar! No quiero involucrar a ninguna de ellas en este asunto. ¿Acaso no saben la bronca que me echarían?-respondió Sarada ofuscada.

-¿Y tus hermanas?

-¡Mucho peor! ¡Nunca dejarían de burlarse de mí!

-No creo que sea una situación en la que debas dejarte cegar por el orgullo, Sarada-comento Leafa.

-Tú no sabes cómo son las cosas en mi familia. Es mejor que no las metamos en esto.

-Oye… Esos nombres que mencionaste. ¿Acaso son los de Sakura Haruno y Satsuki Uchiha?

-¿¡Como sabes sus apellidos!? ¿¡Acaso puedes leer mi mente!?-dijo Sarada perturbada por el conocimiento mostrado por la rosada ser.

-Por supuesto que no. ¿No crees que de hacerlo no te hubiera sacado esa información?

-Urgh. Cierto.

-Entonces….

-No te diré nada.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-¿En serio lo preguntas? De ninguna forma voy a facilitarte información sobre ellas-dijo la chica cruzando los brazos. -¿Quién sabe qué siniestros planes puedes tener?

-No estoy pensando en nada malo. Solo quiero que verificar si son las personas que creo que son. ¿Acaso no son una gritona ninja medico de feo cabello sepia y una creída de cabello negro y ojos azules?-detallo Naruko sacando un espasmo de exaltación a las presentes.

-¡Sakura-sama no es una gritona! Ciertamente tiene un carácter fuerte, pero es una de las mejores curaderas que han visto estas tierras. Además su cabello es de un hermoso color rosa-dijo Leafa.

-Y Satsuki-sama no es ninguna creída. Ella se ha ganado con todo derecho su puesto como una de las guerreras más fuertes del Imperio. Y nuevamente te equivocas. Ella tiene ojos de color negros que a veces se tiñen de rojo carmesí-dijo Asuna, provocando que Naruko sonriera ante la información recibida.

-Argh. Chicas, ustedes son unas idiotas-dijo Sarada dándose un golpe en la cara.

-¿Eh?

-¡Acaban de darle la información que quería!

-Así es-dijo Naruko con una expresión de satisfacción. –Kakashi me enseño que una buena forma de conseguir información era soltar declaraciones falsas que incitaran al enemigo a corregirlas.

-¿Kakashi?

-Era el sensei de nuestro equipo genin-explico la rubia causando que pelinegra nuevamente quedara en shock.

-¡Oh, por todos los cielos! ¿No me digas que tú eres Naruko Uzumaki? La chica que era parte del equipo 7.

-La única y original-dijo la rubia con orgullo.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso, Sarada?-pregunto Leafa no entendiendo la situación, tal y como ocurría con Asuna.

-Ustedes están al tanto que Sakura y Satsuki no son de este mundo, ¿verdad?-dijo la ojinegra, recibiendo un asentimiento de sus compañeras.

-Por supuesto. Prácticamente todos en el imperio saben que ellas Héroes invocadas.

-Pues sucede que esta tipa era una de sus compañeras en su mundo original-explico Sarada sorprendiendo a sus compañeras.

-¿Estas completamente segura?

-Sabe cosas que solo mi círculo familiar conoce, así que tengo que pensar que en verdad puede ser ella-dijo Sarada girándose hacia Naruko. -¿Cómo se llamaba el lugar donde crecieron?

-Konoha y estaba ubicada en el interior del País del Fuego-contesto la rubia de inmediato.

-¿Ultimo Hokage de la aldea?

-La Gondaime Tsunade Senju.

-Primera misión de importancia.

-La escolta del constructor de puente Tazuna al País de las Olas.

-Hmp. Si. Es un hecho que es ella-dijo la pelinegra con un largo suspiro.

-Insólito. Pensar que alguien relacionada Sakura-sama se dejaría transformar en un monstruo con tanta facilidad-dijo Leafa con perplejidad.

-No te sorprendas tanto. Tengo que aclarar que ella me explico que esta tipa en realidad era un gran idiota.

-…Realmente suena como algo que diría Sakura sobre mi-dijo Naruko con desilusión. –En fin. Vas a decirme cual es la relación que tienes con ella y Satsuki.

-¿Acaso no es obvia? Soy la hija de ambas.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo?

-¿Acaso no sabes que es grosero preguntar sobre la concepción de alguien?

-No. Especialmente porque no entiendo como que es mis dos amigas tuvieron una hija cuando ambas son mujeres. Tengo presente que Sakura estaba enamorada de Satsuki, pero comprenderás que no entiendo cómo es que ciertas cosas funcionaron.

-Grrr. Bien. Ellas usaron una poción especial de fertilidad. Satsuki para ser específicos. No voy a dar los detalles, pero con eso Sakura pudo quedar embarazada de mí.

-Suena como una de esas novelas parecidas a las del Ero-sennin. Creo que puedo darme una idea de que ocurrió-dijo Naruko con el rostro colorado. –Urgh. Que mal. Entonces tengo que asumir que Satsuki me gano la partida con Sakura.

-¿Acaso ustedes…?

-No. Sakura siempre me rechazo, así que realmente no puedo decir que fuimos algo más que amigas.

-¿Qué hay de Satsuki?

-También éramos amigas, aunque nos definíamos mejor como rivales.

-Entonces pudo asumir que tampoco hubo nada entre ustedes.

-Así es.

-Me alegra oír eso. No soportaría tener que lidiar con una quinta madre.

-¿Disculpa, como?

-O madrasta para ser exactos. Sakura no es la única pareja que tiene Satsuki. También hay otras tres mujeres que tienen esa posición.

-….. Supongo que ella encontró una forma de restablecer su clan-dijo Naruko recordando la lejana mención que hizo su amiga sobre restaurar el clan Uchiha. –Asumiré entonces que tienes muchos hermanos.

-Más de los que quisiera, aunque en realidad solo tengo hermanas. Un efecto secundario de la poción es que solo se pueden dar a luz a chicas.

-Urgh. ¿Qué estaba pensando la persona que creo esa cosa?

-Ciertamente esa opción es controversial entre muchos círculos, pero ayuda a que no se necesiten matrimonios forzados con el único objetivo de crear un heredero-explico Leafa.

-Como sea. ¿Ya quedaron respondidas todas tus preguntas?-pregunto Sarada.

-Al menos las más importantes.

-¿Entonces podrías ya dejar mi cuerpo?

-No-respondió la Slime son simpleza.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te interesa ir a donde mis progenitoras?

-Pues si me gustaría verlas, pero me parece que eso sería desacertado en este momento. Ellas de por si no me veían como alguien normal, así que mi estado actual es totalmente contraproducente. Voy a buscar una forma de deshacerme de él.

-¿Acaso no entendiste que no hay una cura?

-Eso pensé, pero entonces escuche que Satsuki tiene un harem, así que me apego a la esperanza de que todo es posible. En alguna parte debe haber una poción o magia que me permita volver a la normalidad.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver en eso?

-Pues no quiero hacer la búsqueda en solitario. Prefiero hacerla en compañía de ustedes.

-Eso es inadmisible. No podemos dejarnos ver en compañía de un monstruo buscado-dijo Asuna.

-Entonces porque dicen que me eliminaron y ya. No voy a volver a la cueva y mucho menos pondré un pie en el reino, así que nadie tiene porque descubrir la verdad.

-Ridículo. ¿Por qué querríamos decir semejante mentira?

-¿Entonces prefieren decir toda la verdad y admitir que fueron vencidas por mi persona?

-…-un incomodo silencio entonces se formo entre las presentes.

-Urgh. Sería desastroso. Nuestra reputación caería hasta el fondo si todo este incidente se conociera-dijo la pelinegra.

-También sería malo que dejáramos entrar a un Slime a nuestro equipo-dijo Leafa.

-No necesito hacerme pública si es lo que les molesta. Puedo permanecer camuflada-sugirió Naruko.

-Pues a mi incomoda eso mucho mas. ¿Acaso no puedo tomar una forma completamente humana? El jutsu de transformación debería servirte para ello.

-Pero así no podría estar junto a ti.

-¿¡Acaso ese debe ser mi problema!?

* * *

Y así termina este capítulo. Sin nada pervertido si no se toma en cuenta que durante toda su extensión Naruko estuvo completamente pegada al cuerpo de Sarada.

Como actualmente quiero que exista romance entre ellas, la pelinegra volvió a sus cabales una vez que el calor bajo y naturalmente rechazo a su asaltante. Sin embargo, ella ya probó el fruto prohibido así que no será mucho el tiempo en que podrá mantener su temple.


	5. Chapter 4

**Irina Akashira**: En efecto. Ya he tenido la oportunidad de NL donde la vida actual de los protagonistas se desmorona por la revelación de un X secreto y Naruko no tiene que ser la excepción. En efecto Naruko tiene que tener cuidado, pues su situación es totalmente anormal. Nadie que no la conozca, se tragaría su historia. Si hay países como esos, pero incluso allí los Slime son vistos como criaturas inferiores.

**Isaac LB**: Simple cobardía. Ningún superior se molestaría en revisar un campo minado si tiene la posibilidad de cargarle el peligro a otro de menor que existen los medios para conseguir peones eficientes, que la mayoría de las veces no tienen otra opción más que seguir las órdenes de su invocador, la mayoría opta por seguir recurriendo al sistema de invocación. No es que los luchadores del otro mundo sean inútiles, pero sus mentes suelen estar más cerradas en relación a la de sus visitantes. De hecho, me atrevería a decir que mayoría de los Isekai están ambientados en la Edad Media debido a que es prácticamente un consenso que casi todas las personas de ese periodo eran unos completos ignorantes. Por eso es que incluso un estudiante de secundaria puede brillar en esos escenarios.

**El Vagabundo**: Si fuera ese tipo de historia, hubieras visto a Naruko robando el cuerpo de Sarada para acercarse a Sakura y Satsuki, cosa que incluso a mi me da escalofríos. La cosa es que quiero hacer algo inusual y eso implica que la protagonista no sea la ama y señora de todo desde el principio.

**jesusmlp**: Aquí se tiene.

**KamoriTheFireCraker**: Saludos a ti también. Quisiera actualizar esa historia antes de que termine el año.

* * *

**ReFusion**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

**Capitulo 4**

-….Y así su alteza, fue como logramos derrotar al monstruo que acechaba en la cueva. Fue un trabajo difícil, pero pudimos lidiar con el sin… mayores inconvenientes -termino de explicar Sarada al rey y sus súbditos. Aunque no puedo evitar titubear en sus últimas palabras, fue un discurso regio y convincente que lleno el pecho de los presentes de júbilo.

-Esplendido. Sabía que podíamos contar en usted para acabar con la amenaza, señorita Uchiha- respondió el rey mientras apreciaba un brillante frasco de gel rosa que se encontraba en sus manos. –Esa horrenda criatura no tenía oportunidad contra una Héroe como usted.

-S-si. No fue una pelea en lo absoluto.

-Y díganme. ¿Pudo averiguar algo sobre nuestra Héroe invocada? ¿Ella sufrió el nefasto destino que presumimos?

-Temo que es lo más probable. El monstruo encontrado era una variedad mucho más fuerte de los Slime Rosa que son conocidos. No me cabe duda que un Héroe inexperto pudo haber encontrado su fin ante este.

-Que tragedia.

-En efecto lo es. Tanto que recomiendo encarecidamente que mantengamos este incidente en secreto.

-¿¡Cómo dice!? ¿No planeaba notificarlo?

-Era mi intención hacerlo, pero luego de ver el poder de la criatura en carne propia, encuentro que sería inadecuado hacer público que un monstruo puede adquirir las habilidades de un Héroe. Sabe que esa es la figura que hace que los humanos no se sientan indefensos ante los Demonios, así que un acontecimiento como el ocurrido causaría mucho malestar.

-Comprendo, pero….

-De esa forma también quedaría oculta su invocación desautorizada. Un hecho llevo a lo otro, así que si no se sabe sobre una cosa, tampoco debería saberse sobre lo otro.

-Oh, ya veo. Agradeciéramos mucho ese gesto-dijo el rey suspirando con alivio. -¿Cómo podemos retribuírselo?

-Nos quedaremos con la recompensa establecida y el botín de la caza. Aunque estoy segura que sus eruditos quisieran estudiar la Jalea de Slime Rosa, pediré que se nos sea cedida a fin de que sea llevada al Imperio.

-¿Se la llevara a los eruditos del reino?

-No. Mi madre será quien la tendrá. Un compuesto así podría dar a origen a muchas medicinas, así que prefiero dárselo a ella.

-En ese caso, no veo como podría negarme. Agradezco muchísimo su comprensión, señorita Uchiha. Nuestro mi reino guardara una deuda de gratitud con usted.

-_Sí. En serio que me deben una muy grande._

[….]

-Ah. ¿En serio teníamos que irnos del reino tan rápido? Ni siquiera nos detuvimos por suministros-pregunto Asuna a su líder, conforme ellas y Leafa caminaban con un ritmo ciertamente apresurado por el bosque.

-Por supuesto. ¿¡Crees que ahora me siento cómoda usando esto en medio de una multitud!?-dijo Sarada señalándose a sí misma, o mejor dicho a sus ropas. A simple vista era el mismo conjunto que llevaba en un principio, pero una vez que la Uchiha hablo, este tomo una coloración rosada y dos ojos blancos se manifestaron en el pecho.

-Pues sí. Ahora que lo pienso. Ciertamente sería algo vergonzoso que las personas se enteraran de la posición en la que estamos-comento Naruko.

-¡Entonces quítate! ¡Esto es demasiado y lo sabes!

-De acuerdo. Lo hare cuando lleguemos a la plaza del siguiente pueblo.

-… ¿No te atreverías?

-La verdad es que no. Me gusta mucho estar aquí, así que me quedare.

-¡Argh!

-Ya déjalo, Sarada. ¿Acaso ya no habían llegado a un acuerdo?-comento Asuna.

-… Si. Eso hicimos-respondió la pelinegra con marcado sonrojo en el rostro. –Es solo que todavía hay cosas con las que no puedo lidiar. Tú estarías igual si llevaras un traje hecho por completo de Slime.

-Eso no lo niego. Todavía no entiendo cómo es que aceptaste eso. Comprendo que al final dejaras que ella nos acompañara porque es una antigua de compañera de la Héroe Satsuki, pero pensé que vendría como un sombrero o algo por el estilo.

-La cosa es que Naruko ahora mismo es una vestimenta mucho mejor que la cargaba con anterioridad.

-¿Cómo? ¿Acaso ese no un Conjunto Heroico del Este?

-Sí, pero solo uno estándar. Tanto solo concedía una notoria agilidad. Estas ropas en cambio poseen todas las habilidades que tiene Naruko como Slime.

-¿En serio?

-¡Así es! No permitiré que Sarada-chan sea lastimada en lo absoluto, así que estoy otorgándole una defensa absoluta por medio de habilidades como **Resistencia al Daño Físico, Absorber Poder Mágico** y** Resistencia Media a Todos los Elementos-**explico Naruko con orgullo.

-Eso es mucho mejor que la armadura de cualquier Paladín.

-Lo sé y eso que no tomamos en cuenta las habilidades ofensivas-dijo Sarada con un suspiro de derrota. –Llevarla es toda una carga, pero supongo que no hay de otra. Es bien dicho que las mejores armas y armaduras tienden a estar malditas.

-Bueno…. Al menos que la maldición de este "equipo" no es del tipo dolorosa-dijo la Uchiha apartando la mirada.

Asuna no dijo nada, pero entendió muy bien la referencia hecha.

La discusión que tuvieron ella y sus compañeras tuvieron con Naruko sobre si esta última podía acompañarlas fue larga e intensa. Cada una presento sus argumentos en contra de la idea, pero la astuta Uzumaki siempre encontraba un hueco con el que desbaratarlo. Así mismo se las ingeniaba para mantener su propuesta a pesar de que ellas tenían un mayor conocimiento sobre el mundo en el que se encontraban. La verdad es que toda la diatriba no tuvo el menor de los sentidos, ya que existía un hecho simple y fundamental. La Slime era más fuerte que ellas y podía forzarse una posición en el equipo con simplemente desearlo. No obstante, esa fue la razón por la que al final se le permitió unirse al grupo.

Lo sucedido fue que luego de horas y horas de disputa, tanto Sarada y Naruko se quedaron en silencio de tajo. Cosa por demás extraña por lo habladoras que estaban siendo, pero lo fue más la expresiones que pusieron, siendo evidentemente más notorias en la Uchiha que en la Slime. El caso es que ellas se excusaron y dijeron que terminarían de resolver el asunto en privado.

No era una situación que ni Asuna ni Leafa pudieran permitir, pues debían cuidar a su líder ante todo, pero Sarada término convenciéndolas de que aguardaran en el campamento hasta que su discusión con la Slime terminara.

Ellas partieron cuando comenzaba el atardecer y volvieron un poco después del amanecer. Una discusión bastante larga para los estándares de cualquiera, pero Asuna y Leafa no eran jóvenes ingenuas que desconocían que era lo que estaban haciendo esas dos. Tan solo había que tomar en cuenta lo que ellas habían hecho en la cueva y ver el rostro de Sarada para darse cuenta que ambas se habían tenido un encuentro de claro índole sexual.

La Uchiha siempre iba con un temple imperturbable. No importaba si le estaban insultando o elogiando, siempre llevaba una máscara fría que parecía ser el hito entre las Uchiha. Una expresión vulnerable en realidad no era algo extraño en ella, pues cuando lidiaba con su familia quedaba claro que ella era una de las menores del grupo. Por el otro lado, esa fue la primera ocasión en la que Sarada se mostro con una radiante y refrescante sonrisa.

Asuna sabía que una mujer solo tenía dicha expresión luego de una intensa sesión de sexo. Por supuesto ella no había experimentado el asunto, pero había visto que su madre y otras nobles se mostraban así luego de haber tenido un encuentro con un amante. Leafa en cambio lo supo debido a sus agudos sentidos.

El caso era que ellas en realidad no estaban en una posición que les permitiera cuestionar a Sarada en nada. Para empezar, ella era la líder del grupo y por lo tanto era libre de hacer lo que quisiera e integrar a los miembros que le parecieran pertinentes. Luego estaba el hecho de que todas eran guerreras. Eran jóvenes, pero si tenían las agallas para quitarles la vida a otros, no tenían razón por la que rehuirle al acto amoroso. La muerte podia abrazarles en cualquier momento. Por último y más importante, sería una contradicción al sentido del grupo si le dijera cualquier cosa. Aun cuando su viaje tenia propósito claro, que era mantener a los ciudadanos a salvo de la amenaza de los monstruos, cada una lo hacía porque así tenía la libertad que no tendría en sus hogares. Cuando se trataba de un asunto que involucraba la felicidad de una de ellas, todas demás tenían que apoyarle en cuanto fuera posible.

No era como si la noble o la Elfa no tuvieran algunos sentimientos encontrados, pero lo hecho, ya hecho estaba. Lo mejor era simplemente no indagar en el asunto y hacer de cuentas que la Slime era solo una camarada más que se les había integrado por medios tradicionales.

Por supuesto, su existencia debía ser tratada con cuidado.

Ella no pertenecía a ninguna raza humanoides, como eran los Elfos, Enanos y Hombres Bestia. En cambio Naruko pertenecía a una clase de monstruos cuya inteligencia siempre era objeto de burla. Cuando alguien te decía que tenía el cerebro de Slime, era equivalente a decir que tenías una mente inservible. Ciertamente había algunas especies de Slime que eran de cuidado, pero de todas formas ninguna de ellas tenía el pensamiento racional necesario para relacionarse con especies diferentes a la suya. De hecho estaba en duda si ellos si quiera podían comunicarse entre sí mismos, ya que cuando uno se encontraba una agrupación de Slime, se tenía que asumir que todos era producto de la división de uno en particular.

El caso era que su especie estaba descalificaba para ser miembro de una agrupación. Otros monstruos no tenían a Slime como sus compañeros, así que sería totalmente extraño que un grupo de aventureras si lo hiciera y la aceptara como una igual. Incluso con una Héroe, era una anomalía que resultaba desconcertante.

Por ello la decisión tomada fue hacerla pasar por un Monstruo Amaestrado. Ninguna de la presentes tenía esa profesión, pero no era una tan especializada y única como la de Héroe, así que era posible mentir sobre ella. Si Sarada decía que Naruko era su monstruo, pocas personas tendrían razones para pensar que ella mentía. Después de todo, su familia empleaba criaturas invocados para su trabajo.

Naruko no estuvo en contra de la idea, pero aun así decidió que preferiría seguir con Sarada con su forma actual. No solo porque le gustaba, sino porque deseaba evitar en lo posible que los demás supieran sobre ella.

Era una expectativa difícil de cumplir dado que encontrarse en el grupo de un Héroe era lo mismo que estar bajo un reflector, pero era ciertamente lo mejor. Era reino que había convocado a Naruko era un pequeño y casi insignificante, pero de todas formas podía ser problemático si ellos soltaran la lengua. Si eran inteligentes y seguían la propuesta de Sarada, ellos simplemente se harían los desentendidos ante cualquier futura mención de Naruko por esos lares, pero había que ser precavidos. Lo idóneo era que Naruko pasara desapercibido por uno o dos años antes de darse a conocer. De esa forma no se asociarían de forma tan inmediata los hechos y se asumiera que se había mentido sobre la eliminación.

De por si fue afortunado que ellos se tragaran el engaño con tan solo un frasco de imitación de Jalea de Slime. Dada la naturaleza de Naruko, el botín por su muerte debía ser uno superior, pero los del reino se compraron que lo único obtenido fue lo mencionado.

Ese pensamiento fue por cierto lo que llevo a Asuna a volver a la realidad. No porque le sorprendiera la ingenuidad de los integrantes del reino, sino porque estaba harta de que la tercera integrante del grupo siguiera con la cabeza en las nubes por el objeto.

-¡Leafa! ¿¡Hasta cuando planeas ver ese estúpido frasco!?-reclamo la castaña a la Elfa con voz airada.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo?-dijo la aturdida rubia guardando el mencionado objeto.

-Espero que no estés planeando hacer lo que pienso que quieres hacer.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Yo estoy planeando en lo absoluto hacer té y endulzarlo con la Jalea de Slime Ros-respondió la Elfa con la expresión tensa.

-¡Eso es justamente lo que no debes hacer!-regaño la castaña.

-¿¡Por qué!? ¿Acaso ya no cumplió su propósito despistando a las personas del reino?

-¡Exacto! Por eso deberías tirarlo.

-¡Estás loca! ¿Acaso no sabes cuándo cuesta un simple vial de este raro botín?

-Lo sé muy bien, pero debes tener en cuenta que para empezar ese no es un botín en toda regla. No es un objeto producido por la muerte de un monstruo.

-Lo sé, pero de todas formas tiene todas las características del original. Su sabor y aroma son los mismos.

-¡Ya lo probaste!

-Por supuesto. Era injusto que Sarada fuera la única que lo probara-explico Leafa señalando a la mencionado, quien opto por apartar la mirada.

-No es como si ella hubiera tenido opción. Tu en cambio estas siendo una glotona.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo. Tú tuviste la oportunidad de crecer en un lugar donde podías comer todos los dulces que quisieras.

-Urgh…. Yo no puede negar eso, ¡pero aun así no está bien que consumas esa cosa!-mantuvo la noble.

-Esto… en realidad no quisiera ahondar en esta discusión que involucra algo surgido de mi cuerpo, pero ahora tengo la necesidad de saber porque hay tanto alboroto por esa cosa. ¿Qué es exactamente esa cosa que me mandaron a hacer?-pregunto Naruko, cuya coloración se había tornado mas rojiza.

-Déjame que te responda explicándote primero que es la Jalea de Slime-dijo Leafa tomando la palabra. -Veras, los Slime no suelen dejar un cuerpo cuando son asesinados. Por lo general se evaporan y lo único que queda de ellos es su núcleo si es que tienen alguno. Sin embargo, hay casos donde su cuerpo gelatinoso no se descompone por completo y queda una parte que retiene la consistencia original del Slime a pesar de que este en si ya ha muerto. Ese fragmento restante es conocido como Jalea de Slime, debido a que es una concentración de los compuestos naturales del Slime.

-Ok. Creo que lo entiendo.

-La Jale de Slime tiene diferentes propiedad en función al tipo de Slime de dónde provino. Los Slime azules son los más simples al punto en que realidad no tienen mucho destacable. Su jalea solo tiene las propiedades elásticas que estas presentes en todos los demás Slime.

-¿Entonces son inútiles?

-Por mucho tiempo los alquimistas los consideraban así, pero recientemente se han implementado para producir productos de belleza.

-¿Hay de esos en este mundo?

-Por supuesto. Lady Sakura los introdujo.

-….

-Haciendo un resumen con el resto, tenemos que los Slime Amarillos son más ácidos que sus hermanos. El estimulante que producen los Slime Rojo es el peor, ya que puede inducir cólera desmedida en sus consumidores. Los Slime verdes tienden a ser venenosos, pero hay algunos curativos. Es difícil distinguirlos ya que los matices son muy parecidos.

-¿Qué sucede con los rosas?

-Sucede que esos los más apreciados. Tanto que se lamenta mucho su escasez y extrema fuerza. La Jalea de Slime Rosa es especial porque a pesar de que no retiene el gran poder mágico del Slime, posee una exquisita dulzura que es rara en la naturaleza.

-….. ¿¡Solo por eso!?

-¿Acaso es necesario más? Una gota de Jalea de Slime Rosa es mejor endulzante que cualquier cantidad de miel o jalea de frutas. Es sabido que las mejores pastelerías de imperio deben su éxito a que tienen proveedores que les facilitan el botín en cuestión.

-…

-Siéntete libre de mostrar tu desconcierto y decepción. Leafa es una enciclopedia andante, pero cuando se trata de dulces, ella pierde la cabeza-comento Sarada por lo bajo.

-Bueno, en realidad yo más bien siento algo de preocupación. ¿Acaso debo temer que alguien me cace para obtener esa jalea?

-Ese es un temor muy justificado. Cuando se trata de productos así, las personas pierden la cabeza por conseguirlo. Tomando en cuenta que tú tienes la habilidad de producir Jalea de Slime Rosa a voluntad gracias a tu alta conciencia, eres mucho más valiosa que una Cockatrice que ponga huevos de oro.

-Eeeek.

-Pero tranquila. Sería totalmente irresponsable de nuestra parte permitir que ese falso botín tuyo entre en el mercado. Supongo que con la misma facilidad con la que puedes crearlo, puedes modificar sus propiedades, ¿verdad?

-Es correcto.

-Por eso es mejor que el asunto quede entre nosotras-dijo la Uchiha viendo en específico a Leafa. -Sería una pérdida de tiempo convencerte de que te abstuvieras a consumir esa cosa, así que simplemente voy a dejar en claro que no haremos algo como venderlo a otras personas. Suficiente tenemos con el dinero que ganamos con nuestro trabajo.

-No tengo quejas-dijo Leafa con un asentimiento.

-Me parece que estas siendo demasiado flexible, pero ya que. No creo que tenga caso discutirlo-dijo Asuna con su suspiro de derrota.

-Bien, porque hay un asunto que llama mas mi atención.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Es sobre esta misma conversación. Cuando Leafa menciono los tipos de Slime que hay, no pude evitar preguntarme, ¿qué tipo de Slime viven en las cuevas?

-¿Acaso no lo hacen todos?

-Es correcto. La mayoría prefiere los sitios húmedos y oscuros. Si es un pantano o un espeso bosque, no hay problema, pero las cuevas tienden a ser los hogares por defecto de los Slime-explico la Elfa.

-Pero…. ¿Debía haber un Slime Rosa en una cueva como la que habitaba la Quimera?

-…

-¿Cuál se supone que debería ser su hábitat?

-Los Slime Rosa deben sus propiedades a que viven en zonas con una extraordinaria flora, como una selva. Un simple bosque no es adecuado para ellos.

-¿Por qué?

-Debido a que solo allí pueden pasar desapercibidos. En cualquier otro sitio, su dulce aroma los delataría y sus presas los evitarían con facilidad.

-Es decir que una cueva en realidad no es el lugar idóneo para ellos. Después de todo, tu lo detectaste casi que de inmediato.

-Discúlpenme si me estoy perdiendo de algo, pero ¿están insinuado que el Slime que ataco a Naruko no debía esta en esa cueva?-pregunto Asuna.

-Es correcto. Estamos a miles de kilómetros de un sitio que cumpla los requisitos para ser el hábitat de un Slime Rosa. Es impensable pensar que nació por estos lares.

-¿No pudo simplemente haberse desplazado? La principal razón de nuestro trabajo son los monstruos que dejan sus hábitats naturales.

-Los Slime son territoriales. No es que les interese cuidar el espacio que les rodee, pero siempre permanecen en el mismo tipo de hábitat que les dio luz. Un Slime Rosa solo se desplazaría a un campo floral cuando mucho.

-Hmmm. Ciertamente esta situación es extraña.

-La verdad es que tengo un mal presentimiento sobre este. No sé si el reino esta involucrado en algo turbio, pero sugiero que sigamos con nuestra retirada e indaguemos en el asunto luego.

-De acuerdo-respondieron las otras presentes, incluida Naruko, quien no pudo evitar quedarse pensando en lo comentado.

[….]

_-Buaaah_

Aunque físicamente no podía hacerlo, Naruko se permitió soltar un fuerte bostezo mental, así fuera ella la única que lo escuchara. ¿La razón? Ella estaba total e irremediablemente aburrida.

Eran cuatro los días que habían pasado desde que ella y sus nuevas compañeras habían dejado el reino que la había convocado. Justo como ocurría en el continente shinobi, en el presente mundo eran necesarios varios días de caminata para llegar de una población a otra. Los asentamientos humanos no eran abundantes en los países menos desarrollados, así que había una distancia significativa entre ellos.

Existían caminos lo suficientemente cuidados como para permitir el paso de caballos y carretas, pero Sarada y su grupo era del tipo que prefería ir a pie. Principalmente porque eso daba la oportunidad de fortalecerse enfrentando a los monstruos que se encontraban en el camino. Era poco eficiente en el sentido de que así tardaban mas llegando a los sitios de sus misiones, pero ella daba su prioridad a su desarrollo personal. Siendo la hija de Satsuki, Naruko no estuvo sorprendida. No se molesto en cuestionarle, pero si le pregunto por qué no viajaba saltando entre las ramas como la kunoichi que era.

La Uchiha respondió que era algo peligroso. Las posibilidades de toparse con las redes de una araña eran altas, así como con los nidos de los insectos que viven en lo alto de los arboles. Así mismo, comento que ella era la única del grupo que podía moverse de esa manera. Aunque Asuna y Leafa podían aumentar su movilidad con hechizos mágicos, estos eran mucho más desgastantes que el Chakra. Emplear uno para moverse por más de 30 minutos era simplemente impensable. Era mucho mejor ir con paso seguro y guardar fuerzas para cualquier enfrentamiento que se diera en el camino.

Estos fueron numerosos. La proporción de bestias salvajes que existían en la intemperie era muy diferente a la que tenía el continente shinobi. Naruko se recordaba ahuyentando uno o dos osos de las caravanas que escolto como kunoichi, pero nunca se vio enfrentando a tantas criaturas completamente decidas a matarles. Todo el mundo era una versión 3.0 del bosque de la muerte que había en Konoha.

Sarada y sus amigas nunca tuvieron problemas con sus enfrentamientos. A pesar de que eran jóvenes, tenían la experiencia de batalla digna de un Chunin. A la Uzumaki no le quedaba duda que si las hubiera enfrentado como humana, ella hubiera perdido. Únicamente les había ganado era debido a la injusta cantidad de habilidades que tenía en su haber.

Estas por cierto habían aumentado su número en los últimos. **Carrera Impetuosa, Golpe de Cuerno, Huida, Creación de Hilo de Araña** y** Manipulación de Hilo** eran algunas de las nuevas habilidades con la que se había hecho. Las primeras tres habilidades vinieron de monstruos parecidos a jabalíes y conejos, mientras que las ultimas fueron debido a un nido de arañas que el grupo se topo por accidente y ella procedió a acabar debido a que se trataba de una emergencia.

Ninguna era despreciable, pero aun así, su modo de obtención era lo que tenía a Naruko insatisfecha**.**

Debido a que se suponía que debía permanecer oculta, no se le permitió participar en ninguno de los combates. Ella simplemente permanecía quieta en su papel como ropa y al finalizar estos le era facilitada una parte de la cacería. No en el sentido de que controlaban su ración. Simplemente se contralaban que presas podían consumir. A las aventureras les pareció sensato que ella no comiera todo lo que se pusiera en su paso, ya que sentían que estaban contribuyendo a la creación de un monstruo invencible.

Naruko no tenía un particular interés en la adquisición de habilidades, por lo que se conformaba con las presas normales que le daban. Sin embargo, la falta de acción la tenía agobiada.

Se había imaginado que no sería un problema hacerse pasar por la ropa de Sarada por un tiempo indefinido, pero ella claramente había olvidado que ella era la hiperactividad encarnada. Apestaba en la meditación de lo lindo, por lo quedarse quieta por tanto tiempo era un autentico suplicio.

Las conversaciones de las aventureras le ayudaban a mantenerse algo distraída, pero solo era algo momentáneo y de poco efecto. En verdad deseaba hacer algo que le permitiera estirar el cuerpo. Lo que hubiera querido su yo del pasado era patearle el trasero a algo, pero su yo actual tenía otra idea en mente. Uno que se ajustaba a una necesidad que no había satisfecho adecuadamente en los últimos días.

-Sarada-susurro la Slime a la pelinegra.

-¿Qué?-respondió la Uchiha ásperamente. La verdad es que tenía la cabeza en otras cuestiones.

-Busquemos un sitio privado.

-¿¡Q-que!? ¿¡Ahora!?-respondió la joven sacada completamente de balance.

-Si ¿Acaso tu aguante ya no está al límite?

-P-por supuesto que lo está. Sobre todo cuando tú no pierdes una oportunidad de molestarme-dijo Sarada recordando los últimos días.

Siendo una con sus ropas, Naruko tenía acceso a cada una de sus partes y podía jugar con ellas siempre que quisiese. Sarada que quiera mantener su imagen ante sus amigas, evito dejarse llevar por las provocaciones, que en realidad no le desagradan del todo. Simplemente le incomodaban que fueran a toda hora y sin el menor de los avisos.

-¿Entonces…..?-pregunto Naruko.

-No debería faltar mucho para el siguiente pueblo. Allí nos abasteceremos y pasaremos unos días en una posada. ¿Puedes aguantar hasta eso?

-Hare un esfuerzo.

[….]

Una vez llegaron a su destino, Sarada y su grupo no perdió tiempo en buscarse alojo en una posada. Habían pasado de un descanso en la última ciudad debido a la urgencia que sintieron en dejar en lugar, pero ahora requerían urgentemente de uno.

Normalmente todas compartían una misma habitación, pero en esta ocasión comento a sus compañeras que se dividirían en dos recintos distintos.

Leafa y Asuna no pudieron disimular su incertidumbre ante el asunto, pero era algo que ya esperaba que sucediera. Luego de escuchar algunos gemidos por parte de Sarada en medio de la noche, ellas realmente estaban deseando gritarle a ella y Naruko que se consiguieran una habitación.

Creyendo que no estaba haciendo nada sospechoso, Sarada dejo a sus compañeras una vez que termino su cena en el comedor de la posada. Se encerró en su habitación y no imagino en lo absoluto que el par le siguió para espiarle desde la habitación continua. Habían elegido una posada con paredes gruesas y con un bajo número de clientes. Aun así, Leafa se encargo de hacer unos agujeros para permitir su vigilancia y aisló los sonidos usando magia de viento. Cualquier cosa que pasara quedaría únicamente entre ellas cuatro.

Quedaba demás decir que Sarada y Naruko no protagonizaron una escena donde ellas se desvestían una a la otra. Al menos no una convencional. Cuando Naruko abandono su disfraz y asumió su forma humanoide, dejo a la Uchiha en su traje de nacimiento, tal y como ella se encontraba.

Como si todo el contacto que ellas tenían a diario no fuera suficiente, el dúo de kunoichi no perdió tiempo en hacerse espacio en la cama. Aun siendo solo un lecho de paja con una sabana encima, siguiendo mucho mejor que el frio suelo de la cueva. Sarada quedo en centro del mueble con Naruko recostada a su lado izquierdo.

No fue difícil determinar quien era la que tenía control en la situación. Naruko acorralo por completo a la Uchiha usando su brazo derecho para rodear la espalda de la joven y empezar a juguetear con su pezón derecho, el izquierdo para hacer lo mismo con su clítoris y su boca mordisquear el pezón restante. Esto era hecho mientras la Uchiha era retenida en la cama, con los brazos y piernas extendidas, una serie de tentáculos que Naruko extendió desde su espalda.

No era como si la noble y la Elfa esperaran que esas dos tuvieran sexo normal, pero igual no imaginaban siendo testigos de una escena como la presente. Una aventurera rezaba para nunca verse participe en una de ellas. Aun así, las jóvenes no pudieron evitar sentirse un tanto excitadas. Se figuraban que cualquier cosa que involucrara un monstruo solo se trataba de una inseminación forzada, pero era un hecho que esa era la menor de las intenciones que tenía la Slime en ese momento.

Siendo alguien que creció sin ninguna habilidad especial, Naruko aprovechaba cada cosa que obtenía tan pronto tenia oportunidad. En esta ocasión hacia uso de la maleabilidad de su cuerpo. Como su encuentro con el Slime había quedado completamente grabado en su cabeza, realmente no podía evitarlo mezclarlo con las escenas subidas de tono que había visto en algunos libros. Una combinación que una inexperta como Sarada no podía resistir.

Pasaron largos minutos en los que la pelinegra no pudo hacer otra cosa más que gemir y contorsionarse por incesantes estímulos que le proporcionaba la rubia. Fueron múltiples los orgasmos que experimento gracias al jugueteo de la Slime, pero aun así ella mantuvo su conciencia, la cual uso para hacerse escuchar.

-N-naruko…. P-por favor.

-¿Por favor que, Sarada-chan?-dijo la rubia en tono bromista, mientras lamia el torso de la Uchiha.

-D-dámela.

-¿Qué cosa?

Sarada apretó los labios ante la vergüenza que le daba continuar con su petición, pero se armo de fuerzas para seguir, pues su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos.

-D-dame tú…. jalea.

-Oh, se trata de eso. ¿Acaso no acabas de cenar, Sarada-chan? Estas siendo golosa.

-P-por favor.

-Bien. Ya que insistes.

Con eso dicho, Naruko acerco su rostro al de la joven y le dio un profundo beso. En dicha situación, el intercambio de saliva entre las partes era tan solo un colateral del acto, pero Naruko expresamente forzó sus fluidos bucales a la boca de la pelinegra, deleitándola con una mezcla especial de Jalea de Slime Rosa y afrodisiaco. Esto último no era realmente necesario de agregar, pero por alguna razón para Naruko era raro no hacerlo.

El caso es que la mirada de Sarada perdió enfoque conforme el liquido solicitado pasaba de su boca a la garganta y de allí al estomago. Claro que esto solo era en el sentido de que ella dejo de prestarle atención a todo excepto su acompañante. Ella sí que tenía su enfoque en algo en particular.

Naruko libero los amarres de la pelinegra y se acomodo para que la cabeza esta pudiera ponerse sobre en su pecho. Con eso hecho, fue el turno de Sarada para atacar los senos de su acompañante. Claro que ella lo hizo con una clara diferencia. Mientras que Naruko simplemente buscaba estimular las partes más sensibles de la joven, la Uchiha se dispuso a succionar los pezones de la Slime.

Si la Uzumaki hubiera tenido un cuerpo humano, Sarada no hubiera conseguido nada con sus acciones. Sin embargo, sucedía que la rubia era actualmente una Slime y por lo tanto la biología de su cuerpo era todo menos coherente. Por los labios de la Uchiha no se llenaron de leche, pero sí lo hicieron con la jalea que Naruko se preocupo de producir con esa parte de su cuerpo en particular.

Naruko no tenía ninguna fantasía sobre ser madre, pero Sarada quedo completamente bajo su dedo una vez que la presente posición vino a su cabeza la vez que ellas tuvieron su segundo encuentro sexual.

Aun la Uzumaki se sentía desconcertada por el cómo se había desarrollado aquella situación.

Ella se encontraba luchando por convencer a la Uchiha de que le dejara acompañarla, cuando de repente le vino otro de sus ataques de ansia sexual. Con tres hermosas jóvenes a su alrededor, todo apuntaba a que haría algo peor que lo de la cueva. Sin embargo, para su gran sorpresa, Sarada le susurro que ella deseaba que llevaran su conversación a otro lado.

Densa como ella sola, Naruko asumió que en efecto la Héroe deseaba hablar. Nunca imagino que la joven estaba pasando por un calorón como el suyo.

Poco se dijeron cuando encontraron un sitio donde no serian molestadas. Sarada simplemente puso su cuerpo a la disposición de Naruko y esta solo se dejo llevar por sus instintos.

A la mañana siguiente la Uchiha no se molesto en seguir objetando sobre la unión de la Slime s su grupo. Tan solo se dispuso a establecer algunas normas para que la situación no se tornara un desastre y trato de persuadirla de que desechara la idea de hacerse pasar por sus ropas. Por supuesto, esto último no tuvo ningún resultado.

El caso era que si bien Sarada se mostraba reacia o tímida hacia algunas cosas, ella había perdido cualquier inhibición que la hiciera rechazar a la Slime. Naruko se preguntaba seriamente a que venía ese cambio, pero opto por no darle mucha importancia. Ella estaba satisfecha con su situación y aparentemente Sarada también lo estaba, por lo que no era necesario darse golpes de cabeza.

Ese era al menos era el pensamiento de Naruko, pero en la habitación contigua las cosas eran diferentes. Tanto la Elfa como la noble estaban completamente sin palabras. De ninguna forma se la imaginaban actuando tan lascivamente. Ella creía que su compañera era tan seria como Satsuki, pero evidentemente ese no era el caso. Por sus mentes paso la idea de que ella en realidad era una pervertida de closet. No era tan disparatado, tomando en cuenta que una de sus progenitoras tenía un harem. Por tal razón era que a pesar de que la situación tenía muchos aspectos cuestionables, las jóvenes no podían hacerse con la completa idea de que era incorrecta. Cualquier otro observador podía hacerlo, pero ellas no debido a que conocían muy bien a una de las involucradas.

Fue por esto que al final ellas decidieron que no intervendrían en el acto de las dos amantes, a pesar de que esa fue su intención cuando comenzaron a espiar. En cambio optaron por hacer lo posible en mantener el acto en secreto para los demás. Asuna dejo la habitación y se dispuso a patrullar los alrededores. Leafa en cambio se quedo en el sitio para cuidar que nada del ruido o el aroma saliera, aun cuando eso significara tomar todo para sí misma.

Cabe mencionar que fue una noche larga.

* * *

Bien y con esto termino este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y que les haya hecho preguntarse alguna que otra cosa.

Sin mucho que decir, me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
